We're not friends
by Larcha Potterica
Summary: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sexto año, Hermione se siente confundida por Ron, ya no quiere pensar mas en aquella persona que le ha roto el corazón, por lo que necesitara apoyo de sus amigos para no deprimirse, pero si su mejor amiga esta enamorada de Harry y Luna no sabe mucho de relaciones solo le queda una opción: pedirle ayuda a su amigo de cabello azabache.
1. Chapter 1

6° año

Pisadas fuertes. Sollozos silenciosos, ojos llorosos. Se dirigía hacia la sala común pues era obvio que necesitaba refugio alguno de lo ocurrido. Habrá mucha gente ahí, sin pensar que te podrías topar con él, personas que vieron lo ocurrido probablemente también estén presentes, risas y burlas esperando, _no gracias_ , se dijo así misma.

Pensándolo bien necesitaría pensar en otra cosa para que el enojo se esfumara de su mente, puede que un buen libro sea el mejor compañero en estos momentos. Para obtener uno necesitaría ir a la biblioteca, por supuesto, gente que probablemente la observe al entrar pues el ritmo que llevaba al caminar era imposible que pasara desapercibido. Si sus amigos se ponen a buscarla de seguro ese es el primer lugar al que acuden, ni de chiste, una mala idea. Otra le vino a la mente "tal vez la Torre de Astronomía este desocupada en estos momentos". Y allá fue.

-Hermione, ¡espera!- pero la susodicha no le prestó atención.

Idiota, ¿Cómo quieres que te preste atención si la acaban de ridiculizar enfrente de toda la clase? Mas por su carácter, ella es muy orgullosa, pero sin duda eso no importa porque es su amiga, debería de haber ido tras ella en lugar de intentar llamarla. Tal vez. Más bien debió de haber golpeado al bruto de su amigo por haberla hecho llorar, pero no, solo se quedó como cualquier testigo, inmóvil en su lugar. Oía las risas que estallaron, eso no lo podía detener pero al menos pudo haber traído un poco de paz, _ja! No lo creo, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es que Weasley pague por las lágrimas derramadas. Ella no lo permitirá._

Y era cierto, jamás dejaría que lo lastimara, ella lo quería demasiado como para que aquello se convirtiera en el rompimiento de sus lazos de amistad. Ella lo quería demasiado como para que Harry Potter le hiciera daño a Ron Weasley, primero vendría Voldemort a conquistar todo Hogwarts antes de que ella permitiera que le tocara siquiera un pelo.

La única solución: encontrarla.

Ya más calmada decidió que iba a ignorar su comportamiento, pues era absurdo e infantil, se iba paseando por todo el castillo con ella tomada de la mano. _Ella_. Le revolvía el estómago solamente pensarlo, como es posible que con tan solo un beso y ya la quisiera como para ir a todos lados de su sudorosa mano, y lo peor de todo estarse besando como si fueran… ¡Ash! No podía darles el lujo de estar sufriendo por su culpa en esos momentos, se suponía que no. ¿Lo que más le dolía? Que de seguro Lavender era menos odiosa y orgullosa que ella, por eso la prefiere. Alguien que te ignora casi 6 años de tu vida y cuando empiezas a jugar bien Quidditch ya atraes toda su atención, que patético. Si una cosa no entendía de todo ese asunto, era la razón de que Ron Weasley tuviera pareja cuando ella se prometió así misma ya no sentir nada por él. Si, era absurdo. Más que siguiera teniendo sentimientos, era de cierta manera la costumbre, de que el pelirrojo atrayera su atención, ya sea a la hora de estudiar o cuando tenían que ayudar a su mejor amigo a salir de problemas, pero ella sentía algo casi incondicional hacia él.

 _Flashback_

 _Si era cierto que la noche era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pues ella llevaba un hermoso vestido un complicado peinado y por qué no, salía con el más guapo atleta del momento, pero todo eso no impidió que la persona más importante para ella se fuera por completo de su mente: Ron._

 _Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí viene._

 _-¿Qué tal Ron?_

 _-Como ya no está tu pareja ya te dignas a hablarme, ¿verdad?_

 _-No es cierto. Hace ratos fui a saludarlos y no entiendo tu actitud, deberías de estar menos gruñón, pero veo que ni una bonita fiesta logra quitarte lo amargado._

 _-Con que amargado, solo intento cuidarte, ya sabes lo que opino de Krum y tú._

 _\- Lo sé, pero me puedo cuidar sola, no tienes de que preocuparte._

 _-Claro que sí. Me importas Hermione.- solo con esa declaración basto para que se quedara estática, no lo creía, ¿acaso Ron se le estaba declarando después de tanto tiempo?_

 _-Si tanto te importara no me hablarías así. Sabes que también me importas, más de lo que te imaginas._

 _-Eres mi mejor amiga, es mi deber cuidarte.- la magia se rompió, todo lo que se había imaginado se desplomo en ese momento._

 _-¿Solo eso? Tu mejor amiga, ¿enserio?- había adoptado una voz un tanto sarcástica para su gusto, pero no le quedaba de otra, no lo creía._

 _-Debo cuidarte, enserio, así como un amigo lo haría o como… Es que no me gusta que salgas con otros chicos, mucho menos con alguien como Krum- tal vez la quisiera como mejor amiga o como algo más, pero no iba a dejar que jugara así con ella, dice que la quiere proteger y que no salga con nadie más pero no da suficientes razones para ello, eso era suficiente._

 _-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? -gritó Hermione, el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira._

 _-¿Ah, sí? -le respondió Ron- ¿cuál es?_

 _-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!- y esa vez supo que ya no podía seguir enamorada del pelirrojo. Ya no más._


	2. Capitulo 2

Recordar la única vez que tuvieron para hablar sobre su "amistad", hacía que lo odiara, pero sería demasiado y ahora con Lavender de por medio lo hacía imposible. Era claro que no quería del todo perder su amistad, pero ya casi no hablaban por lo que sabe de él puede que ni siquiera hubieran sido amigos alguna vez de no ser por Harry.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Harry siendo el héroe del mundo mágico y de su amistad entre el pelirrojo y ella. Pobre, el siempre soportaba sus peleas y cuando no hablaba con él hablaba con la castaña y así; alguna vez ella se llegó a preguntar si él ya se había hartado de estar separados, el no tenía la culpa, todo era de Ronnald que no sabía lo que quería con ella. Pero ya había tomado su decisión, ya no iba a molestarse por cualquier broma que le hiciera o si se paseaba enfrente de ella con su noviecita o si incluso cuando pasara por los pasillos los encontrara besándose.

Podía jugar mejor que esos dos, ya lo creía, buscaría a alguien con quien salir incluso McLaggen, a lo mejor ese chico no es tan presumido como se ve. ¡Por Merlín! Eso es lo que ellos quieren, que consiga a alguien para darle celos a Ron, claro así sabrían tanto que ella estaba desesperada como que le seguía importando lo que hicieran. Pues no lo iba a hacer.

Iba a olvidarlo de una buena vez, no se preocuparía por ela pareja del año, solo por ella y por sus demás amigos, Luna, Ginny y Harry. Ahora que lo pensaba había otra persona que tenía tal vez un peor problema que ella, claro que es peor que te rompan el corazón a que tu amor platónico no te haga caso, pero iba a ayudar a Ginny con su mejor amigo, algo bueno resultaría. Lo mejor de todo es que Harry no era como Ron, el era mejor aunque a veces algo testarudo y distraído, pero tenía buen corazón y desde lo de Cho ya no se había interesado en nadie. También ayudaría a Neville en pociones, ya que éste le pedía asesorías,, que claro estaba mostrando mejor comprensión ahora que Slughorn daba esa clase.

Y vería mas seguido a Luna pues... Luego platicaba cosas interesantes, y claro al estar estudiando junto a ella al menos no se sentía tan sola cuando iba al gran comedor y que no estaban los chicos. A Harry le ayudaría con las clases que Dumbledore le está dando, pues sin duda no se le debe de pasar ningún detalle si quiere sacar su vida y derrotar al mago tenebroso. Sin duda se enfocaría en sus amigos.

¿Por dónde comenzar para encontrarla? Fácil en la biblioteca. Genial debío ir allí primero en lugar de intentar en la sala común, era obvio. Más le vale apresurarse o sino irá a su clase de runas y ya no la verá hasta pasada la tarde, pues con la cantidad de tarea que hace a veces ni se encuentran.

Una buena idea sería convencerla de que se tome un descanso, un dia no significaría el fin del mundo, aunque conociendo a su amiga, puede que si.

-Harry- una voz cantarina lo llama pero decide ignorarla, pues porque su mayor prioridad es encontrar a su mejor amiga

-Luna, hola-era muy obvio que no quería hablar con ella, pero no podía evitarlo

-Mi padre me envió algunas ediciones de El Quisquilloso por si te interesaría- no sabía como, pero esa chica siempre tenía un toque alegre pero raro a la vez, no le caía mal, solo que dadas las circunstancias no quería distraerse

-Luna, no te ofendas pero no me interesa por el momento, necesito hacer algo primero, con permiso

-Oh si, pero no creo que la encuentres en la biblioteca, la vi pasar hacia el otro lado, yo que tu me apresuraba pues se veía mal

-¿Disculpa?

-Hermione. La vi pasar hace ratos, yo iba hacia mi clase y casi choca conmigo, pero como iba llorando no me vio. Se que no tiene la culpa sino el que la hizo llorar.

-¿El?

-Ron, siempre que llora es por él. Ahora date prisa.

-Gracias- confusión sentía después de haber platicado con la pequeña chica, pues como se dio cuenta que iba buscando a su castaña amiga. Aunque era claro que a el le importaba ella, y Luna se fijaba el los detalles aunque fuera mínimos, un buen ejemplo era de que supiera que el causante de sus lágrimas fueran de Weasley, de seguro los ha visto pelearse antes.

¿Cómo encontrarla ahora? Por alguna razón quedó en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw, podría utilizar el mapa del merodeador para saber donde se había metido.

La vista allí era hermosa, pues conforme avanzaba el día, las siluetas se iban moldeando diferentes por la luz: en la mañana se veía demasiado el sol en el reflejo del lago, entrando la tarde los tonos naranjas y rosas teñían el cielo.

La vista sería mejor si hubiera alguien con quien compartirla. O con algo, ya que un buen libro siempre es un buen compañero y mas si es de tu tarea de transformaciones, casi olvidaba ese pequeño e insignificante detalle. Por todo lo ocurrido se le olvidó que tenía que hacer ese ensayo, por suerte ya había leído el libro de referencia así que solo necesitaba pluma, tinta, pergamino y recordar un poco para que las palabras correctas crearan un buen trabajo.

Puso manos a la obra, podía sentir que la mano se le cansaba a veces de lo rápido que escribía, lo bueno era que tenía bonita letra, así y con su inspiración haría una tarea perfecta. Como siempre. Si no hubiera recordado mis deberes de seguro la profesora McGonagall le castigaba. De las ruinas se saca provecho, pues se sentía bien al estar haciendo su tarea después de lo ocurrido. Lo mejor de todo es que la torre de astronomía resultó ser un mejor lugar para estar pues no había tanto ruido o personas que llegasen a molestarla.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?- genial, eso no lo vio venir

-Hola Harry

-¿Eso es tarea?

-No tonto, estoy escribiendo mi testamento

-Hermione si sabes que el sarcasmo no te queda, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé solo quería ver que tan despierto estabas. Es la tarea de Transformaciones, la tengo que entregar el viernes pero como ya leí el libro la quiero terminar lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que se me junte trabajo.

-Pensé que estarías en...

-La biblioteca

-Si, después de lo que pasó pensé que estarías ahí, pero me equivoqué.

-Eso. Sobre ese asunto, dejémoslo. No tiene caso

-Si, solo quería saber si estabas bien

-Si lo estoy- le gustaban esos pequeños gestos de su mejor amigo, lo hacían tierno, casi no lo demostraba pero ahí estaba para cuando ella lo necesitara

-Bueno, entonces me voy, tienes mucho que hacer- y otras veces no sabía actuar apropiadamente

-Está bien, puedes quedarte. No pasa nada, como quiera ya solo me falta la conclusión. Tal vez mas al rato la termine.- sin duda era raro que dijera eso pero quería que se quedara, después de todo un poco de compañía no le vendría nada mal.

-Como gustes- ella solo se dedicó a indicarle que estuviera a su lado por un rato, pues muy pronto anochecería y tendrían que irse a cenar o simplemente a volver a demás actividades. Por el momento era todo lo que quería, estar con su mejor amigo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Un dia antes.**

Ahí estaba, sumergida en un ejemplar de _Elaboración de pociones avanzada_ , tomando notas acerca de los elixires eternos. Por un segundo se quedó desde su lugar mirándola, como si fuera la primera vez, solo que algo había cambiado.

-Disculpa, ¿vas a entrar o solo vas a seguir viendo los libros desde ahí?- la señora Pince le reprochaba ya que no le gustaba que algunos alumnos ocuparan la biblioteca para jugar.

-Si, perdone.- un poco desconcertado se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Hola Harry, ¿dónde estabas? Llevo aquí media hora, como ves ya empecé por mi cuenta, pero puedo explicarte hasta donde llevo el trabajo- la mirada que le dedicó su dedicada amiga era cálida, casi como si añorara su presencia.

-Yo, estaba... Me retrasé

-Ya no digas más, sé la verdad. Ahora vamos a estudiar- y así pasaron un buen rato intercambiando ideas y procurando llevar todo de la manera correcta, que para Harry era la forma en que ella hacía las cosas, pues en algunos ratos ella le pedía su opinión al respecto. Él solo le limitaba a asentir o solamente le sonreía.

-¡Ah, por cierto, ve con cuidado!- añadió Hermione al cabo de un rato, pues hacía mas de 10 minutos que no decía palabra.

-Te lo digo por última vez-replicó Harry con un susurro ligeramente ronco después de tres cuartos de hora d silencio por su parte-: no pienso devolver este libro. He aprendido más con el Príncipe Mestizo que con lo que me han enseñado Snape o Slughorn en

-No me refiero a tu estupido príncipe - lo cortó Hermione, y lanzó una mirada de desdén al libro, como si éste hubiera sid grosero con ella -. Antes de venir aquí pasé por el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y allí me encontré con casi una docena de alumnas, ellas Romilda Van intentando decidir cómo hacerte beber un filtro de amor. Todas pretenden que las lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn, y sospecho que han comprado filtros de amor en la tienda de Fred y George que, me temo, funcionan

-¿Y por qué no se los confiscaste?- no le parecía lógico que Hermione abandonara su obsesión por las normas en esos momentos tan críticos

-Porque no tenían las pociones en el lavabo- contestó ella con desdén -. Sólo comentaban posibles tácticas. Como dudo que ni siquiera ese Príncipe Mestizo-le lanzó otra arisca mirada al libro - fuese capaz de encontrar un antídoto eficaz contra una docena de filtros de amor diferentes ingeridos a la vez, yo en tu lugar invitaría a una de ellas a que te acompañe a la fiesta. Así las demás dejarían de albergar esperanzas y se resignarían. La fiesta es mañana por la noche, y te advierto que están desesperadas.

-No me apetece invitar a nadie- a nadie a menos que fuera castaña y su mejor amiga.

-Pues vigila lo que bebes porque me ha parecido que Romilda Vane hablaba en serio -le advirtió Hermione.

Estiró el largo rollo de pergamino en que estaba escribiendo su redacción de Aritmancia y siguió rasgando con la pluma. Harry se quedó contemplándola, pues no había notado cuando cambió de libro y comenzado con la otra materia.

-Espera un momento -dijo de pronto-. Creía que Filch había prohibido los productos comprados en Sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Y desde cuándo alguien hace caso de las prohibiciones de Filch? - replicó Hermione, concentrada en su redacción.

-¿No decían que también controlaban las lechuzas? ¿Cómo puede ser que esas chicas hayan entrado filtros de amor en el colegio?

-Fred y George los han enviado camuflados como perfumes o pociones para la tos -explicó Hermione-. Forma parte de su Servicio de Envío por Lechuza.

-Veo que estás muy enterada.- ese comentario no resultó muy bien ya que Hermione le lanzó una mirada tan ceñuda como la que acababa de dedicarle al ejemplar de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas .

-Lo explicaban en la etiqueta de las botellas que nos enseñaron a Ginny y a mí el verano pasado - dijo con altivez-. Yo no voy por ahí poniéndole pociones en el vaso a la gente, ni fingiendo que lo hago, lo cual viene a ser…

-Está bien - se apresuró a apaciguarla Harry-. Lo que importa es que están engañando a Filch, ¿no? ¡Esas chicas introducen cosas en el colegio haciéndolas pasar por lo que no son! Por tanto, ¿por qué no habría podido Malfoy introducir el collar?

-Harry, no empieces otra vez, te lo ruego.

-Contéstame. ¿Por qué? A parte hace ratos estabas tranquila, ahorita estás tan alterada como si tuvieras muchas cosas por hacer o algo estuviera mal.

-Lo que pasa es que recordé que me vine antes para reunirnos y por la prisa no traje suficiente pergamino para terminar – un pequeño sentimiento de inconformidad consigo mismo lo inundo de pronto, pues por estar apurando a su amiga a que se encontraran, esta había olvidado parte de sus cosas-. Y sobre lo de Malfoy -dijo Hermione tras suspirar-: los sensores de ocultamiento detectan embrujos, maldiciones y encantamientos de camuflaje, ¿no es así? Se utilizan para encontrar magia oscura y objetos tenebrosos. Así pues, una poderosa maldición como la de ese collar la habría descubierto en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, no registran una cosa que alguien haya metido en otra botella. Además, los filtros de amor no son tenebrosos ni peligrosos…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -masculló Harry pensando en Romilda Vane.

-... de modo que Filch tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no era una poción para la tos, y ya sabemos que no es muy buen mago; dudo mucho que pueda distinguir una poción de…- Hermione no terminó la frase; Harry también lo había oído: alguien había pasado cerca de ellos entre las oscuras estanterías. Esperaron y, segundos después, el rostro de buitre de la señora Pince apareció por una esquina; la lámpara que llevaba le iluminaba las hundidas mejillas, la apergaminada piel y la larga y ganchuda nariz, lo cual no la favorecía precisamente.

-Ya es hora de cerrar - anunció -. Devuelvan todo lo que hayan utilizado al estante correspon… Pero ¿qué le has hecho a ese libro?

-¡No es de la biblioteca! ¡Es mío! -se defendió Harry, y cogió su volumen de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas en el preciso instante en que la bibliotecaria lo aferraba con unas manos que parecían garras.

-¡Lo has estropeado! ¡Lo has profanado! ¡Lo has contaminado!

-¡Sólo es un libro con anotaciones! -replicó Harry, tirando del ejemplar hasta arrancárselo de las manos.

A la señora Pince parecía que iba a darle un ataque; Hermione, que había recogido sus cosas a toda prisa, agarró a Harry por el brazo y se lo llevó a la fuerza.

-Si no vas con cuidado te prohibirá la entrada a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué has tenido que traer ese estúpido libro?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esté loca de remate, Hermione. O tal vez se haya puesto así porque te oyó hablar mal de Filch. Siempre he pensado que hay algo entre esos dos.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¿Te imaginas? Esos dos saliendo de seguro serían la pareja perfecta, ¿Harry? - su animada voz se fue apagando al tiempo en que se percató que su amigo se le quedó viendo.

-Perdona, tuve una visión sobre esos dos, creo que serían mas odiosos.

-No lo creo, el amor cambia a las personas, ¿sabes? Las hace mejorar - Harry solo pudo pensar que lo que ella decía era cierto.


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuando Harry fue a acostarse, se consoló pensando que sólo quedaba un día más de clases y la fiesta de Slughorn; después Ron y él se irían a La Madriguera. Se irían a la madriguera. Esa verdad le retumbaba en la cabeza, solo entonces se dio cuenta que al irse con su mejor amigo estaría dañando a Hermione, sería un traidor. Éstos últimos días la había estado acompañando el mayor tiempo posible pues entre sus clases y en ocasiones ver a Ron estaba un poco ocupado.

Hubo una vez que se llegó a preguntar qué le atraía a Hermione de Ron. Una cosa era segura, sus modales al comer no, ella siempre le reprochaba de que no hablara cuando tenía comida en la boca; sus increíbles notas tampoco, pues siempre le pedía ayuda para estudiar. No era el alumno mas guapo de Hogwarts tampoco. Tal vez así pasara la noche entera pensando acerca de eso, jamás sabría la razón.

Se dio cuenta que tal vez ya no harían las paces Ron y Hermione, pues los descansos del día siguiente no serían suficientes como para que mejoraran su comportamiento, pues no iban a estar solos, Lavender casi siempre estaba con su amigo, pensar que Ron le pidiera que lo dejara solo para hablar con su amiga por un momento sería como desatar una tormenta. Las chicas jamás se habían llevado bien y Harry tampoco querría dejarlos solos todo por precaución a que sus amigos empiecen a pelear como siempre y acabe siendo todo lo contrario de un arreglo de paz. Creo que no soportaría ver a Hermione llorar una vez más por el.

Al dia siguiente el ambiente estaba lleno de ánimo, pues al ser el último día ante las vacaciones de navidad, todo mundo andaba mas alegre por irse a sus casas y dejar los libros guardados.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en el aula, por lo que al llegar, Harry se extrañó al no ver cierta melena con los demás. Acomodado ya en su pupitre luego de unos minutos, aparecía la persona que mas esperaba. Inundándole un alivio, fijó su vista al frente y se hizo a un lado para dejar a su compañera sentarse con el.

En la clase de Transformaciones abordaron el tema de la transformación humana; dejaron sus lugares y trabajaban delante de espejos y se suponía que tenían que cambiar el color de sus cejas. Hermione rió con crueldad ante el desastroso primer intento de Ron, con el que sólo consiguió que le apareciera en la cara un espectacular bigote con forma de manillar. Él se tomó la revancha realizando una maliciosa pero acertada imitación de los brincos que ella daba en la silla cada vez que la profesora McGonagall formulaba una pregunta. Lavender y Parvati lo encontraron divertidísimo, pero Hermione acabó al borde de las lágrimas y, apenas sonó el timbre, salió corriendo del aula, guardando sus cosas lo mas rápido posible.

Y de nuevo el conflicto. Ya estaba un poco aburrido de las peleas entre sus amigos, por eso ni se dignó a mirar a su amigo al salir del aula para ir en busca de su amiga, pues en ocasiones le daba preferencia a Ron porque eran chicos y tenían mas temas de conversación entre ellos, pero ahora que el tenía compañía no haría falta que decidiera con quien ir. Por un instante deseó que todo volviera a la normalidad entre los tres, pues así haría mas fáciles las vacaciones, los dos podrían ir a casa de los Weasley sin problemas. Este año solo iría el ya que con la tensión actual, ella iría a su casa a pasar las fechas.

 **¿Por dónde comenzar para encontrarla? Fácil en la biblioteca…**

… **podría utilizar el mapa del merodeador para saber dónde se había metido.**

-¡Pero si podías invitar a cualquiera! -dijo Ron, incrédulo, durante la cena-. ¡A cualquiera! ¿Cómo se te ocurre elegir a Lunática Lovegood?

-No la llames así -lo reprendió Ginny, deteniéndose detrás de Harry-. Me alegro de que la hayas invitado, Harry. Está emocionadísima. -Y se fue

Por su parte, Hermione estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, sola, removiendo el estofado de su plato. Harry se fijó en que Ron la miraba con disimulo.

-Podrías pedirle perdón -sugirió Harry sin rodeos.

-Sí, hombre! ¡Y que me ataque otra bandada de canarios asesinos!

-¿Por qué tuviste que imitarla en son de burla?

-¡Ella se rió de mi bigote!

-Y yo también. Era lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida.- pero Ron no lo escuchó, porque Lavender, que acababa de llegar con Parvati, se apretujó entre ambos amigos y, sin perder un segundo, le echó los brazos al cuello a Ron. _Que idiota estando con una persona y pensando en otra,_ se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Hola, Harry! -dijo Parvati, que, al igual que él, parecía un poco molesta y harta por el comportamiento de aquellos dos tortolitos, por su parte escondió la molestia que le provocó su amigo hace unos segundos.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Veo que te has quedado en Hogwarts. Me dijeron que tus padres querían que volvieras a casa.

-De momento he conseguido persuadirlos. Se asustaron mucho cuando supieron lo que le había pasado a Katie, pero como desde entonces no ha habido más accidentes… ¡Ah, hola, Hermione! -Parvati le sonrió alegremente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica se sentía culpable por haberse reído de Hermione en la clase de Transformaciones, pero ésta le devolvió una sonrisa aún más radiante. A veces no había manera de entender a las chicas.

-¡Hola, Parvati! - le dijo, ignorando a Ron y Lavender -. ¿Vas a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?

-No me han invitado - respondió Parvati con tristeza -. Pero me encantaría ir. Por lo visto va a estar muy bien… Tú irás, ¿verdad, Hermione?

-Sí, he quedado con Cormac a las ocho y… - se oyó un ruido parecido al de una ventosa despegándose de un sumidero obstruido y Ron levantó la cabeza. Hermione prosiguió como si nada -. Iremos juntos a la fiesta.- si antes apostaba a McLaggen antes que Ron, ahora lo lamentaba.

-¿Con Cormac? - se extrañó Parvati -. ¿Cormac McLaggen?

-Exacto -confirmó Hermione con voz dulzona, Harry creía que había oído mal, pero la confirmación de su amiga bastó para que su enojo saliera de donde se había ocultado -. El que casi - enfatizó - consiguió la plaza de guardián de Gryffindor.

-¿Sales con él? - preguntó Parvati, asombradísima.

-Sí. ¿No lo sabías? - y soltó una risita nada propia de ella.

 _Esa risa no puede ser sincera,_ pensó el de ojos verdes.

-¡Caramba! - exclamó Parvati, muy impresionada con aquel cotilleo -. Ya veo que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de quidditch, ¿no? Primero Krum y ahora McLaggen…

-Me gustan los jugadores de quidditch buenos de verdad - puntualizó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

 _¿Y yo que soy? Esto no puede ser verdad,_ le quería reprochar a Hermione por estar siendo tan testaruda.

-Bueno, hasta luego. Tengo que ir a arreglarme para la fiesta. Se levantó del banco y se marchó. Inmediatamente.

Maldijo el no ser lo suficientemente listo como para invitarla primero, había cometido el mismo error que su amigo, solo que el o sería tan estupido como para dejarlair. Dejaría que fuera a la fiesta con su "cita". El deseaba ir en lugar de Comarc, al menos como amigos.

 **Hola. A todos los que hasta ahorita están leyendo la historia: gracias. Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que lleva, si no pueden decirme mediante un comentario, acepto criticas o reclamaciones**


	5. Capitulo 5

El despacho era mucho más amplio que los de los otros profesores, bien porque lo habían construido así, bien porque Slughorn lo había ampliado mediante algún truco mágico. Tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, lo que daba la impresión de estar en una tienda. La habitación, abarrotada y con un ambiente muy cargado, estaba bañada por la luz rojiza que proyectaba una barroca lámpara dorada, colgada del centro del techo, en la que aleteaban hadas de verdad que, vistas desde abajo, parecían relucientes motas de luz. Desde un rincón apartado llegaban cánticos acompañados por instrumentos que recordaban las mandolinas; una nube de humo de pipa flotaba suspendida sobre las cabezas de unos magos ancianos que conversaban animadamente, y, dando chillidos, varios elfos domésticos intentaban abrirse paso entre un bosque de rodillas, pero, como quedaban ocultos por las pesadas bandejas de plata llenas de comida que transportaban, tenían el aspecto de mesitas móviles.

-¡Harry, amigo mío! -exclamó Slughorn en cuanto el muchacho y Luna entraron-. ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Hay un montón de gente que quiero presentarte!

Y así fue como supo que la noche iba a ser muy larga. Lo bueno es que estaba con Luna, ella sabría como animarlo de vez en cuando, a menos que se separara de él por ver la decoración del lugar que según ella era copiada de un libro que una vez tuvo de pequeña.

La compañía no estaba tan mal. Al menos para alguien que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero el preferiría que esa fiesta fuera más propia para alumnos que algunas "celebridades" invitadas por el propio Slughorn.

Cada vez que el profesor le presentaba a una persona cuya vida de estudiante fue muy buena y posterior aún mejor, solo se limitaba a pronunciar palabras cortas, trataba de no ser tan descortés. Había ocasiones en que solo oía el principio de la conversación y se perdía admirando el lugar de la fiesta.

Minutos después salió de su distracción al escuchar algunas palabras del mago a su lado que relacionaban su vida personal, y cuyo ánimo se notaba a kilómetros de allí.

-... Si me concedieras unas entrevistas, en sesiones de cuatro o cinco horas, por decir algo, podríamos terminar el libro en unos meses. Y requeriría muy poco esfuerzo por tu parte, te lo aseguro. Ya verás, pregúntale a Sanguini si no es… ¡Sanguini, quédate aquí! -ordenó endureciendo el semblante, pues poco a poco el vampiro se había ido acercando con cara de avidez a un grupito de niñas -. Toma, cómete un pastelito -añadió, cogiéndolo de la bandeja de un elfo que pasaba por allí, y se lo puso en la mano antes de volver a dirigirse a Harry-. Amigo mío, no te imaginas la cantidad de oro que podrías llegar a ganar…

De pronto la vio: cabello castaño, vestido rojo, sencillo pero la hacía lucir mejor que cuando traía la túnica. _Que tonto eres Harry, es obvio que así se ve mas bonita, se reprochó a si mismo._

-No me interesa, de verdad -respondió el muchacho-. Y perdone, pero acabo de ver a una amiga. Tiró del brazo de Luna y se metió entre el gentío para ir en su búsqueda.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-¡Harry! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Hola, Luna!

-¿Que tal, Hermione?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Harry, porque se la veía muy despeinada, como si acabara de salir de un matorral de lazo del diablo.

-Verás, es que acabo de escaparme… Bueno, acabo de dejar a Cormac - se corrigió -. Debajo del muérdago - precisó, pues su amigo seguía mirándola sin comprender, no pudo dejar de pensar lo que eso conllevaba.

-Te está bien empleado por venir con él -repuso Harry con aspereza- pudiste haber elegido otra persona

-¿Disculpa?

\- Nada. Continúa.- Harry se reprendió mentalmente por decir en voz alta algo que había supuesto en su mente.

-No se me ocurrió nada que pudiera fastidiar más a Ron - admitió Hermione, cosa que no fue sorpresa para el, ya que no podía pedirle que cancelara sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana -. Estuve planteándome venir con Zacharias Smith, pero al final decidí que…

-¿Te planteaste venir con Smith? - se sublevó Harry.

-Sí, y lamento no haberlo hecho, porque, al lado de McLaggen, Grawp es todo un caballero. Vamos por aquí, así lo veremos venir. Es tan alto…

Cogieron tres copas de hidromiel y se dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la sala, sin advertir a tiempo que la profesora Trelawney estaba allí de pie, sola. Empezaba a hablar cuando Harry la dejó junto con Luna y se fue a charlar con su mejor amiga lejos de ellas.

-Aclaremos una cosa. ¿Piensas decirle a Ron que amañaste las pruebas de selección del guardián?

-¿De verdad me consideras capaz de caer tan bajo?

-Mira, Hermione, si eres capaz de invitar a salir a McLaggen… - repuso él mirándola con ironía.

-Eso es muy diferente - se defendió la chica -. No tengo intención de decirle a Ron nada de lo que pudo haber pasado o no en esas pruebas.

-Me alegro, porque volvería a derrumbarse y perderíamos el próximo partido.

-¡Dichoso quidditch! - se encendió Hermione -. ¿Es que a los chicos no les importa nada más? Cormac no me ha hecho ni una sola pregunta sobre mí. Qué va, sólo me ha soltado un discursito sobre «las cien mejores paradas de Cormac McLaggen». ¡Oh, no! ¡Viene hacia aquí!

Se esfumó tan deprisa como si se hubiera desaparecido: sólo necesitó una milésima de segundo para colarse entre dos brujas que reían a carcajadas.

-¿Has visto a Hermione? - preguntó McLaggen un minuto más tarde mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

-No, lo siento - contestó Harry; fue lo único que pudo decir ya que entró Filch trayendo a Draco de la oreja, al ver la escena Snape se puso furioso y lo más raro, que se apartó de toda la multitud para hablar con él. Evidentemente esos dos traían algo entre manos, y lo iba a averiguar.


	6. Capitulo 6

-¿Que Snape le ofrecía ayuda? ¿Seguro que le ofrecía ayuda?

-Si me lo preguntas una vez más te meto esta col por…- lo amenazó Harry

-¡Sólo quiero asegurarme!- se defendió Ron. Estaban solos junto al fregadero de la cocina de La Madriguera limpiando una montaña de coles de Bruselas para la señora Weasley. Tras la ventana que tenían delante caía una intensa nevada

-¡Pues sí, Snape estaba ofreciéndole ayuda!- repitió Harry -. Le dijo que había prometido a su madre que lo protegería y que había prestado un Juramento Inquebrantable o algo

-¿Un Juramento Inquebrantable?- se extrañó Ron - No, eso es imposible. ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?

-¡Hombre, un Juramento Inquebrantable no se puede romper!

-Aunque no te lo creas, eso ya lo había deducido yo sólito. Pero dime, ¿qué pasa si lo rompes?

-Que te mueres - contestó Ron llanamente -. Fred y George intentaron que yo prestase uno cuando tenía más o menos cinco años. Y estuve a punto de comprometerme; ya le había dado la mano a Fred cuando papá nos descubrió. Se puso como loco - explicó con un brillo nostálgico en la mirada -. Es la única vez que lo he visto ponerse tan furioso como mamá. Fred asegura que su nalga izquierda no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel día.

-Ya, de acuerdo, y dejando aparte la nalga izquierda de Fred…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó Fred. Los gemelos acababan de entrar en la cocina-. Mira esto, George. Están usando cuchillos y todo. ¡Qué escena tan conmovedora!

-¡Dentro de poco más de dos meses cumpliré diecisiete años - gruñó Ron -, y entonces podré hacerlo mediante magia!

-Pero mientras tanto - dijo George al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina y apoyaba los pies encima - podemos disfrutar con tu exhibición del uso correcto de un… ¡Ojo!

-¡Mira lo que me he hecho por tu culpa! - protestó Ron chupándose el corte del dedo -. Espera a que tenga diecisiete años…

-Estoy convencido de que nos deslumbrarás con habilidades mágicas hasta ahora insospechadas - replicó Fred dando un bostezo.

 _Claro que sí_ , pensó sarcástico Harry. _No tan perfectas como las de Hermione es seguro._ Y ahí estaba de nuevo su mejor amiga en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos precisos momentos, con sus padres en el desayuno, acompañándolos en el trabajo, o tal vez solo en su casa disfrutando de un buen libro. Sin duda la última era la opción mas probable. ¿Que pasaría si estuviera ella igual que el en casa de si pelirrojo amigo? Seguiría enamorada de el de seguro, y peleándose de vez en cuando, y el como siempre en medio de ellos haciendo mal trío. Agradecía que estuviera en su hogar pues así se despejaba de su situación, a pesar de que va excelente en la escuela, el asunto con Ron no pasaba desapercibido. Había incluso, una que otra vez en clase que la sorprendía viendo a Ron, claro que de manera disimulada, pues a veces ella se sentaba un poco atrás. Solía tener cierta envidia. _¿Cómo ella llegó a pensar que Ron la merecía?_

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se sobresaltó cuando escuchó lo que su amigo decía, pues creyó que había pensado en voz alta

-¿Tuvo Lavender un accidente o algo así?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sufrió semejante lesión cerebral?- que comentario tan inteligente, estallaría en risas si no se encontrara a su lado, estaba casi seguro de que Hermione haría lo mismo, aunque en el pasado se le hubiese quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido.

La señora Weasley entró en la cocina justo cuando Ron le lanzaba el cuchillo de pelar coles a Fred, que lo convirtió en un avión de papel con una perezosa sacudida de su varita. A regañadientes obedecía Ron, pues su mamá amenazó que no volviera a lanzar cuchillos pues lo castigaría.

Minutos después de terminar de ayudar en la cocina, cada quien buscó algo en que pasar el tiempo. Los gemelos se dirigían al pueblo, y su hermano estaba decidiendo que sería una buena idea salir a dar una vuelta por ahí. Su amigo no veía ya el día en que fuera mayor para no hacer las tareas del hogar como los muggles, pues siempre se quejaba.

-Si pudiera hacer magia ya nos habríamos marchado- comentó Ron un poco disgustado.

-Yo no. Le prometí a Dumbledore que no me pasearía por ahí durante mi estancia en La Madriguera - dijo Harry, aunque la verdadera razón era porque planeaba escribirle a su amiga.

-Está bien. ¿Piensas contarle a Dumbledore lo que les oíste decir a Snape y Malfoy?

-Si. Se lo contaré a cualquiera que pueda pararles los pies, y Dumbledore es la persona más indicada. Quizá hable también con tu padre.

-Aunque ya sabes qué dirán todos, ¿no? Mi padre, Dumbledore y los demás. Dirán que no es que Snape quiera ayudar a Malfoy de verdad, sino que sólo pretende averiguar qué se trae entre manos.

-Pero tú crees que tengo razón, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro - se apresuró a afirmar otra vez Ron -. ¡En serio, te creo! Pero todos dan por hecho que Snape está de parte de la Orden, ¿no?

Harry reflexionó. Ya había pensado que seguramente pondrían esa objeción a sus nuevas averiguaciones. Y también se imaginaba el comentario de Hermione: «Es evidente, Harry, que fingía ofrecerle ayuda a Malfoy para engatusarlo y sonsacarle qué está haciendo…». A ella le podía dar la razón, pero solo por ser ella, aunque se contrariaba con lo que el sabía al respecto. Sin embargo, sólo podía imaginárselo porque aún no había tenido ocasión de contárselo. Ella se había marchado de la fiesta de Slughorn antes de que Harry regresara, imaginó que fue así por la culpa de McLaggen.

 _Ella nunca hubiera ido contigo de no ser por intentar molestar a Ron_ , se reprendió a sí mismo. Se echaba la culpa por no invitarla antes a esa fiesta, pues hubiera adorado su compañía. _Estas haciendo lo mismo que Ron en cuarto año._

Le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella, o al menos desearle feliz navidad, pues cuando intentó buscarla al llegar a la sala común ella ya se había dormido.

Solo una cosa podía hacer al respecto. Decidido comenzó a relatarle un poco sobre lo sucedido esa noche en la fiesta, pues quería que ella se enterara ahora y no hasta finalizar las vacaciones. También, por qué no, le mandaba felicitaciones y disculpas por no buscarla al día siguiente. Si, sin duda no era muy bueno para redactar, debería de haberla buscado a toda costa ese día.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, Harry -preguntó el señor Weasley-, que a lo mejor Snape sólo estaba fingiendo…?

-¿Fingiendo que le ofrecía ayuda para averiguar qué está tramando Malfoy? Sí, ya pensé que usted me diría eso. Pero ¿cómo saberlo?

-No nos corresponde a nosotros saberlo - intervino Lupin. Se había puesto de espaldas al fuego y miraba a Harry por encima del hombro del señor Weasley -. Es asunto de Dumbledore. El confía en Severus, y eso debería ser suficiente garantía para todos.

-Pero supongamos… -objetó Harry-. Supongamos que Dumbledore se equivoca respecto a Snape…

-Esa suposición ya se ha formulado muchas veces. Se trata de si confías o no en el criterio de Dumbledore. Yo confío en él y por lo tanto confío en Severus.

-Pero Dumbledore puede equivocarse -insistió Harry-. El mismo lo reconoce. Y usted… -Miró a los ojos a Lupin y le preguntó-: ¿De verdad le cae bien Snape?

Harry no podía creer que a pesar de que alguna vez revelara la identidad de su profesor favorito, Snape siguiera siendo una persona regular para Lupin, pues era obvio que si le daba curiosidad por saber los planes de Draco no iba a ser solo para darle palabras de apoyo. Así siguieron discutiendo al respecto, Harry no creía que Remus lo defendiera, por así decirlo, justificando que tal vez Dumbledore tenía conocimiento de todo aquello.

Posterior a la incómoda conversación, la familia se concentró en disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche, pues ya habían terminado de comer y ahora solo se dedicaban a platicar esas anécdotas viejas que en ocasiones olvidaban que pasaron. Había música de fondo, risas de parte de los gemelos, una que otra voz cantante por la melodía pegajosa de la radio. Harry se dispuso a no pensar, a fin de olvidarse un poco de todo lo malo, las cosas buenas de la vida no duraban tanto así que era mejor que estuviera agradecido por esos momentos; también agradecía por sus amigos a pesar de que una de las personas que más quería no estuviera allí.

Nada había deseado más en los últimos días como vivir ese momento, poder verlo con sus propios ojos, percibir los aromas que desprendía la cocina con la cena que su mama acostumbraba a preparar para la cena de Nochebuena. Era un día un poco ocupado, pues algunas compras hacían falta y ella tenía que acompañar a su padre al supermercado por lo que después de desayunar se alistó para salir.

Decir que había mucha gente era poco, pues las filas para pagar llegaba incluso hasta los pasillos en donde se mostraban los artículos, si iban a comprar más vale que se apuraran porque si no tardaban buscando lo que necesitaban si al momento de pagar.

-Hermione cariño, será mejor que tu vallas por las nueces, pasitas y piña que requiere tu mamá. A pesar de que la acompaño siempre, se me olvida cuales son las que le gustan. Te espero en aquella fila- dijo para luego señalar a la de la caja 9 y dirigirse hasta allí. Solo se limitó a asentir e ir a hacer lo que le pidió su papá.

Sabiendo aun qué artículos eran los que iban a comprar, tardo pues al encontrarse mucha gente en un determinado espacio, el margen para caminar era reducido. Encontró las pasitas y la piña, ahora solo faltaban las nueces. En la canastilla donde recordaba siempre no había ningún paquete, por lo que pregunto a un empleado, respondiéndole este que traería inmediatamente unas más. Tenía que esperar otro rato. Se limitó a observar a su alrededor, la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí eran adultos, alguno que otro niño acompañando a sus padres por las últimas compras antes de Navidad. En eso escucho unas voces que le sonaban muy conocidas, al parecer eran los Dursley, quienes también estaban de compras ese día. De no ser porque sabía que su mejor amigo estaba en casa de los Weasley, ella estaría encantada en encontrárselos.

-Vamos Vernon trae esas frutas, de seguro le dan un sabor diferente al pavo. Recuerda que voy a hacer la receta que me pasó tu hermana.

-Claro. Va a quedar mejor este año. Agradezco que no esté ese chiquillo insoportable, desde que se va a la casa de sus amigos los raros estas festividades han sido tranquilas- al escuchar aquellas palabras comenzó a enojarse, pues jamás consideró a los Dursley una familia amistosa y ejemplar, al contrario, eran odiosos, siempre se preguntó cómo le hizo Harry para soportarlos todos estos años. Él no se lo merecía.

-Ya lo creo. Pero no te amargues que hoy va a ser un bonito día. También lleva nueces, tráelas por favor- oh no, no quería verlos ni en pintura, por su actitud los hacía merecedores de algún hechizo como _Incarcerous_ o algo parecido.

Lo bueno es que el encargado ya le traía las nueces, le agradeció y se fue de inmediato de ahí.


	7. Capitulo 7

Una vez en su casa se sorprendió de ver que entre la maceta de la entrada y la puerta a su casa estaba un animalito blanco, cuando se acercó más supo de quien se trataba. Hedwing se había acurrucado en busca de calor, en su pico se resguardaba un sobre un poco amarillo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, querida?- su padre le preguntó mientras sacaba a la lechuza de su escondite.

-Es una lechuza, me trae un mensaje

-Es muy linda, ¿Por qué no la llevas adentro? Debe tener frio-. Y lo hizo; lo bueno es que no habían traído demasiadas cosas como para que su padre no pudiera encargarse, llegó a su habitación y le sacudió la nieve que tenía en las alas, le dio un poco de agua y se dispuso a leer la carta.

 _Querida Hermione_

 _Espero estés pasando unas lindas vacaciones a lado de tu familia, solo quería disculparme que ya no tuve la oportunidad de desearte felices fiestas, creo que Saliste antes que yo para la estación. Ayer en la fiesta pasó algo que creo no te percataste: Malfoy irrumpió en ella, momentos después Quejicus se fue tras él y platicaron un rato. La verdad no me importó que se fueran, porque la fiesta era más agradable de ese modo. Disfruté platicando con Luna, es graciosa, aunque hubiera preferido que también tú estuvieras._

 _Lamento no tener algo para regalarte, basta con saber que para el día de la amistad deberíamos de salir a comer, o al menos por una cerveza de mantequilla._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Harry_

Volvió hacia Hedwing que ahora estaba dormido, dobló la carta y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio con el propósito de devolverle la carta. Escribió un poco sobre la fiesta, pues no había entendido la importancia de Malfoy en su carta, así que se concentró en escribirle una respuesta.

Minutos más tarde, terminó. Buscando un sobre entre sus cosas cayó al suelo la carta de su amigo, pero al momento de levantarla pudo apreciar unos números en fila:

27:1

28:4

29:1,2

33:1

34:1

36:1

39:3

41:4

43:1

44:3

45:2

46:5

48:4

49:5

56

57:2

59:4

66:1

67:5

73:7

77:5,8

No sabía lo que significaban, pues no había posdata ni referencia a ellos en el mensaje. Supuso que el papel era reciclado y se encontraba ante las respuestas de un posible examen. Fue llamada por sus padres para que los ayudara en la cocina, bajó dejando a la mascota de su mejor amigo en su habitación, a Crooshanks fuera de ella y ambas cartas sobre la mesa.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar el comedor y la cocina para la cena, solo faltaba que los tres habitantes de la casa (cuatro si se cuenta al gato), se fueran a arreglar para que pudieran celebrar la víspera de navidad. Hermione fue a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse; ya cuando se estaba terminando de peinar su padre entró a la habitación.

-Toc, toc

-Adelante

-Que linda luces, hija.

-Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás- su padre se acercó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué es eso?

-Una carta que me envió Harry, ya sabes felicitándome.

-¿No se te habrá declarado por "lechuza"?

-¡Papá! Ni siquiera lo pienses, es mi mejor amigo.

-Está bien. Pensé que estabas comunicándote por código o algo así.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ya sabes, para que nadie se entere que hablas. Solía hacerlo en la escuela, era divertido. En fin, solo venía a avisarte que dice tu mamá que ya bajes.

-Enseguida voy-. Tan pronto se quedó sola, se puso a pensar acerca de lo que había dicho su padre. Al principio parecía que estaba el mensaje al reverso de un acordeón de su amigo, pero luego recordó que los últimos exámenes habían sido abiertos, por lo cual no tendría sentido poner la clave en la hoja.

Vio los primeros números, 27:1. ¿Serían el tomo de alguna estantería en la biblioteca y la página que consultó? Imposible, no podría confirmarlo. Por el momento, iría a cenar, ya después descifraría la carta.

-¡Feliz Navidad, cariño!- le decía su padre mientras la abrazaba al dar las 12 am en el reloj.

-¡Feliz navidad para ti!- le regresaba el abrazo con esa calidez y felicidad que sentía al tener a su familia consigo.

-Es momento de hacer otra cosa ya que es oficialmente Navidad. No creo que se quieran ir ya a la cama, y menos después del banquete que comieron.

-Claro que no, mamá. Pienso que estaría bien algún juego.

-Tengo algunos crucigramas. No sé qué juegos acostumbren jugar en Hogwarts, pero como son con tus padres, vas a tener que decir que sí.

-Claro, ya no me regañes- intentaba sonar un poco triste pero la risa le ganó en su expresión.

Y así se pusieron a jugar un rato. En su mente le volvió la idea del código que le había dejado su amigo en la carta, o al menos eso aseguraba su papá. Tal vez fuera cierto, después de todo le daría algo en qué pensar. Mientras jugaba con sus padres en la sala, riendo sobre si se equivocaban o si decían algo gracioso, algo en su mente enlazó relación entre el juego de mesa y la carta: los números eran palabras.

Pasando un buen rato, se fueron a sus habitaciones, Hermione un poco más ansiosa ya que le podría dedicar tiempo al misterioso código.

-Si cada número es una palabra, ¿qué significa el número después de los dos puntos?- empezó a relacionar aquello con la carta o algo que hubiera leído. No. Sin duda se refería a la carta.

Comenzó a contar: 27, la palabra 27 era SALISTE, la 28 era ANTES, luego QUE.

Si acomodaba las palabras de acuerdo a los números quedaba:

 _Saliste antes que estación ayer_

Eso no tenía sentido, entonces le hizo caso a los segundos números. Si el primer número era la palabra, puede que el segundo fuese la letra. De acuerdo a lo anterior, la frase sería:

 _Sé que algo traman…_

Si, esa era la forma correcta de leerlo, aunque no de escribirlo; se debía de dar prisa para comprender todo aquello si quería responderle pronto. Minutos más tarde, ya tenía el mensaje completo.

 _Sé que algo traman y lo sabré_

Ahí iba de nuevo el lado paranoico de su amigo. Pensando en que el profesor junto con Draco tramaban algo malo, no había pruebas que él tuviera, aunque no sabía si su amigo los había espiado después de lo dicho, lo más probable es que sí. Si se enfocaba a la segunda parte de la carta, la que ya no tenía código ni nada sospechoso, lucia como una buena idea, a menos que tuvieran demasiada tarea por hacer. Lo mejor es que ella si tenía algo para regalarle a su amigo, lo enviaría con su lechuza.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry

-Me la envía Lavender -masculló Ron-. No pensará que voy a ponérmela… Harry examinó la cadena, de la que colgaban unas gruesas letras doradas formando las palabras: «Amor mío.»

-¡Pero si es muy bonita! -exclamó tras soltar una risotada-. Muy elegante. Tendrías que ponértela y enseñársela a Fred y George.

-Si se lo dices -amenazó Ron escondiendo la cadena debajo de su almohada-, te juro que te… que te…

-Tranquilo, hombre -dijo Harry sonriendo-. ¿Acaso me crees capaz?

-¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido que me gustaría una cosa así? -musitó Ron, de nuevo las quejas por parte de su amigo, primero que la chica lo besa demasiado, y que va con el casi a todos lados, ahora esto.

Dejó que su amigo se desahogara con el sobre lo que le disgustaba, pero el solo pensaba si Hermione ya había leído la carta, si habrá entendido. Por favor, estaba hablando con Hermione, sin duda la más brillante de su clase y generación, el tonto ahí era él por no ser el amigo que ella esperaba. _Amigo por ahora_ , se dijo.

Lo mejor de la mañana de Navidad era que despertaba un poco tarde, o más bien la despertaban, ya que en vacaciones no acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano porque descansaba de aquellos desvelos necesarios para estudiar.

Siendo hora de abrir los regalos se dirigió en pijama hacia la sala y vio que sus padres ya estaban esperándola, se sentó y comenzó abriendo un paquete pequeño que cuando estuvo totalmente desenvuelto resultó ser una pluma muy bonita para escribir. Abrió otro pero esta vez fue un lindo vestido rosa, nada ostentoso.

-Veo que cambiaron un poco los regalos este año

-Pensamos que solo libros iba a ser como el año pasado, y el antepasado, y el pasado del antepasado...

-He comprendido, mamá

-Regalarte ropa bonita no hace daño, ¿verdad?- ahora su papá hablaba como si no le pusiera cuidado a su ropa, claro que no se comparaba al cuidado que tenía Lavender o alguna otra chica como ella que cuidaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de su apariencia.

-Pero eso no por eso vamos a dejar de consentirte- su mamá le pasaba un regalo pequeño pero lo suficientemente grueso para saber que era un libro.

-El mejor regalo, y no es que no aprecie el vestido.

-Más te vale jovencita, ahora vete a alistar vamos a salir.

-Oh, pensé que nos quedaríamos por el frio.

-Ya comenzarás el libro otro día, por el momento pasaremos un día como una familia normal.

-Buena suerte con eso.

Una hora más tarde, la familia Granger se encontraba en una pista de patinaje, Hermione no se esperaba ir a ese lugar pues suele estar lleno, pero por ser Navidad poca gente salía de sus casas.

Era divertido ver como su mamá se mantenía cerca del barandal por si llegase a resbalarse, en cambio su papá podía mantenerse en perfecto equilibrio al dar vueltas en el hielo. Hermione había decidido quedarse un rato más fuera, en lo que se hacía a la idea de patinar pues, igual que su mamá, no sabía equilibrarse. Deseó poder ayudar a su mamá, pero estaban en la misma situación por lo que podrían caerse las dos. Segura de sí misma, se cambió los tenis que llevaba por los patines, y sujetándose temporalmente de su padre logró dar vueltas en la pista.

Poco a poco iba agarrando confianza a soltarse de las manos de su padre para intentar andar ella sola, él le daba miradas como indicándole que ya lo haría.

Su mamá venía ahora de la mano de su papa, ella iba a su lado, en algunos momentos parecía que se fuera a caer, aunque como sus padres iban detrás le ayudaban dándole un "empujoncito".

Cuando vieron ya había llegado más gente allí, veían familias como la de ella, aunque algo no era similar: ella no era común como ellos.


	8. Capitulo 8

-¡Chicos, ya bajen a desayunar!- la señora Weasley les gritaba desde las escaleras, pues era claro que después de anoche no se iban a levantar solos.

-Ya vamos, madre.

-Ron, ya levántate- Harry ya estaba vestido, pues tenía hambre

-Le dije que íbamos, pero no cuando- se dio vuelta en la cama y se cubrió con la cobija que tenía.

-¡Aguamenti!- Harry pensó que el faltaba de molestar a su amigo en navidad, así que la mejor manera que se le ocurrió fue esa, haciendo que se levantara bruscamente.

-¡Me las pagarás!- decía mientras se secaba la cara con las sábanas- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer magia?

-¿Quién dijo que lo hice?- cuando el pelirrojo volteó hacia su mejor amigo, descubrió que en su mano izquierdo tenía un balde en donde supuso había estado el agua, y en su cara ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

Lo que más le gustaba de pasar las festividades con la familia de su mejor amigo era que no había un solo momento de aburrimiento, al menos no para él, pues ya sea que el señor Weasley contara algunas anécdotas de su trabajo o que regañaran a los gemelos por alguna travesura, todo era un poco más interesante desde su punto de vista.

Una vez que almorzaron el recalentado y como el papá de los chicos no debía ir a trabajar ese día, se pusieron a jugar quidditch; era realmente divertido porque cuando intentaban anotar los gemelos, solían golpear al menor de los chicos y eso lo ponía furioso. En algunos descansos que tomaban, la Sra. Weasley les invitaba un poco de jugo y algunos dulcecillos.

Cuando ya se sentían cansados, algunos entraron a la casa y otros se quedaron fuera. Harry al acercarse a la habitación donde estaban sus cosas escuchó un ruido, se apresuró a llegar y al abrir vió a Hedwing con un pequeño paquete. Lo abrió y contenía un artefacto y una carta, la cual decidió leerla primero.

 _Querido Harry_

 _Gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero y estés pasando una bonita navidad. Respecto al tema central de tu antigua carta espero y te equivoques, pero no dudes en que tendrás mi apoyo. Espero el termino de las vacaciones para platicar mejor._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Hermione_

Pd: Espero te guste tu regalo.

Quedó un poco decepcionado por la extensión de la carta, pero sabía que al regresar ya habría tiempo de continuar. Dirigió su atención al paquete en donde se hallaba aquello que le enviaba su mejor amiga. Al sacarlo de la pequeña caja creía que era un llavero, pero cuando estuvo entre sus manos comenzó a crecer hasta que se detuvo, resultó ser un marco con texturas propias de los marcos que adornaban las fotografías de grandes reyes y duques, en ella se mostraba una foto de un Harry y una Hermione en el segundo año de Hogwarts, lo supo por los libros que tenían. Lo curioso era que no se parecía a las típicas fotos que los magos tomaban, por supuesto que no. Esta fotografía era especial pues reflejaba el otro mundo al cual también pertenecían, Harry no era sangre pura al ser hijo de una mujer mitad muggle, Hermione al ser hija de una pareja sin magia.

Los demás en la casa estaban haciendo otras cosas, pues se escuchaba el poco o mucho ruido provocado por ellos; agradecía que nadie más estuviera en el cuarto en esos momentos, pues de seguro poseía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y no quería dar explicaciones al respecto, y mucho menos mostrar su regalo. Se había convertido en algo muy preciado para él, pues se lo obsequió su mejor amiga.

Llegó el día para regresar a Hogwarts, era tal vez demasiado pronto para ella que había disfrutado descansar de la escuela, claro que no dejaría pasar sus responsabilidades pero debía admitir que era bueno estar alejada a veces de los problemas, sobre todo si esos problemas son pelirrojos y comen como perico. De todos los días de descanso se le ocurrió justo el último día para pensar en él, claro que no era malo al fin y al cabo se lo tenía que encontrar ya sea en clases o en la sala común.

 _Debería refugiarme en la biblioteca después de clases, así evitaría verlo. Por supuesto, que gesto tan maduro de tu parte Hermione._ Si quería dejar claro a si misma que el asunto estaba terminado debería de hacer lo contrario a lo que pensaba. No importaría si el susodicho estuviera solo o acompañado, ya no cometería errores como en la fiesta de Slughorn, iba a demostrar lo que sentía hacia el: nada más allá de una simple amistad.

-Hermione, ¿estás lista?

-Ya voy- cargaba su maleta pequeña hacia el piso inferior, aun no era la hora pero llegar temprano siempre le parecía prudente porque en ocasiones solían atorarse en el tráfico.

Ya en la estación, sus padres le ayudaron a cargar su equipaje en un carrito para facilitar su traslado. Cruzaron la plataforma 9 ¾ a un tiempo adecuado para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y que no se les hubiera olvidado nada. Mirando hacia alrededor, logró darse cuenta que eran pocos los alumnos que iban a tomar el tren rumbo al colegio.

-Que extraño- parece que su madre le leyó el pensamiento, pues ellos también se habían acostumbrado a que ese día junto con el 1 de septiembre estaba llena la estación de alumnos.

-Lo sé, pero no es el único medio para ir a Hogwarts, así que me queda supone que los demás usan la Red Flu.

-Bien pensado. Mientras llevaré tu equipaje al vagón de carga- dicho esto su padre se fue. Se sentía un poco nerviosa por volver, pero a la vez con ansias pues pronto vendrían los exámenes y vería a sus amigos aunque hablara más con Harry que con Luna o Ginny.

-Quiero que tengas cuidado, recuerda que ahorita la situación es difícil en ambos mundos

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Por accidente vi un periódico de esos que parecen que se mueven, y no me gustó lo que leí.

-Mamá descuida, sé que hay muchos peligros pero estudiando no me va a pasar nada. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en estos momentos.

Una tarde, poco después de Año Nuevo, Harry, Ron y Ginny se pusieron en fila junto a la chimenea de la cocina para regresar a Hogwarts. El ministerio había organizado esa conexión excepcional a la Red Flu para que los estudiantes pudieran volver de manera rápida y segura al colegio. La señora Weasley era la única presente en La Madriguera para despedir a los muchachos, pues los demás se habían ido a su trabajo desde temprano.

Molly Weasley estaba muy sensible últimamente debido a que el día de navidad su hijo Percy los visitó. Harry suponía que él era muy frio al alejarse de su familia como consecuencia de "su trabajo", sobretodo porque su madre lo amaba demasiado y no se le hacía justo que teniendo una bonita familia como ellos, se atreviera a hacerlos a un lado. Por todo eso, al despedirse de Molly, Harry le dio un afectuoso abrazo y le dijo que no se preocupara por ellos.

Se metió en las llamas verde esmeralda y gritó: «¡A Hogwarts!» Tuvo una última y fugaz visión de la cocina y

Luego empezó a reducir la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo en seco en la chimenea del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Esta apenas levantó la vista de su trabajo cuando él salió arrastrándose de la chimenea.

-Buenas noches, Potter. Procura no ensuciarme la alfombra de ceniza.

-Descuide, profesora.

Harry esperó por Ron y Ginny para salir hacia su sala común. Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Harry miraba por las ventanas; el sol ya se estaba poniendo detrás de los jardines, recubiertos de una capa de nieve aún más gruesa que la del jardín de La Madriguera. A lo lejos vio a Hagrid dando de comer a Buckbeak delante de su cabaña.

-¡Baratija!- dijo Ron cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que estaba más pálida de lo habitual e hizo una mueca de dolor al oír la fuerte voz del muchacho.

-No -contestó.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Hay contraseña nueva -aclaró la Señora Gorda-. Y no grites, por favor.

-Pero si hemos estado fuera, ¿cómo quiere que sepamos…?

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!- esa voz, definitivamente había extrañado que esa angelical voz lo llamara. Hermione corría hacia ellos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y llevaba puestos la capa, el sombrero y los guantes.

-He llegado hace un par de horas. Vengo de visitar a Hagrid y Buck… quiero decir Witherwings -dijo casi sin aliento-. ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones, algo interesante?

-Sí -contestó Ron-, bastante moviditas. Rufus Scrim…

-Tengo una cosa para ti, Harry -añadió Hermione sin mirar a Ron ni mostrando molestia por su presencia, en cambio el estómago de Harry parecía lleno de mariposas, puede ser porque después de todas las vacaciones sin verla le emociona ver a su amiga-. ¡Ah, espera, la contraseña!

-¡Abstinencia!

-Correcto -dijo la Señora Gorda con un hilo de voz, y el retrato se apartó revelando el hueco.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Harry

-Serán los excesos navideños -respondió Hermione, y entró en la abarrotada sala común, rebuscó en su bolsillo y extrajo un rollo de pergamino con la letra de Dumbledore -. Aquí esta.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó Harry tal vez esperaba otro regalito o al menos un abrazo de parte de la castaña, pero nada. Se apresuró a desenrollarlo, decía que su próxima clase con el director del colegio sería la noche siguiente-. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle, y a ti también. Vamos a sentarnos…

Pero en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ¡Ro-Ro!, y Lavender Brown salió a toda velocidad de no se supo dónde y se arrojó a los brazos de Ron. Algunos curiosos se rieron por lo bajo, Hermione solo se limitó a decir:

-Allí hay una mesa. ¿Vienes, Ginny?

-No, gracias, he quedado con Dean -se excusó Ginny, aunque se notaba que no lo decía con mucho entusiasmo. Hermione supuso que tenía algo que ver con su delicada situación amorosa; ya hablaría con ella en cuanto quedaran a solas.

Dejaron a Ron y Lavender enzarzados en una especie de abrazo en donde se podía notar que el pelirrojo no podía ni respirar, Harry condujo a Hermione hasta una mesa libre.

-¿Qué tal has pasado las Navidades?

-Bien –más bien excelente al estar con su familia y alejada de asuntos mágicos -. ¿Qué tal tu en la casa de los Weasley?

-Ahora te lo cuento. Pero primero… Oye, Hermione, ¿no podrías…?

-¿No podría qué? Habla claro que no soy adivina.

-Pues disculparte con Ron, sabes que no era a propósito que te molestara ni nada. Recuerda el significado de estas festividades-. Harry quería que sus amigos volvieran a hablarse para no tener que dividirse, claro que lo hacía con buenas intenciones.

-Harry…- se quedó pensando en lo que su amigo dijo, claro que no sabía lo que ella pensaba, pues también quería volver a ser amiga de Ron, estaba claro que lo superaría. El primer paso era el perdón.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?- le respondió con una mirada llena de afecto y de apoyo, pues no quería arriesgarse a que le dejara de hablar, por Merlín que no lo toleraría.

-Lo haré, Harry. Pero no hoy, es demasiado pronto, también quiero seguir siendo su amiga pero siento que no podré por…- volteó hacia donde estaba sentada la feliz pareja, Lavender dándole mimos y Ron solo platicando con ella, Harry notó un poco de sentimiento en la mirada que su amiga le dirigía a ellos.

-¿Todavía te duele, cierto?- Hermione regresó la vista hacia el, no queriendo darle la razón.- Te apoyaré en lo que decidas, y te ayudaré a superarlo- el ya la había tomado de las manos, para que ella estuviera segura de lo que le prometía.

-¿Cómo?- el no sabía qué decirle, pues no era un experto en esos temas, así que solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos. Permanecieron así hasta que la castaña bajó la mirada y le cambió el tema.

El solo se limitó a explicarle lo que había oído decir a Malfoy y Snape. Cuando terminó, Hermione reflexionó un momento y luego dijo:

-¿No crees que…?

-¿... fingía prestarle su ayuda para que Malfoy le contara qué es eso que está tramando?

-Sí, más o menos.

-Eso mismo creen el padre de Ron y Lupin -refunfuñó Harry-. Pero esto demuestra a las claras que Malfoy está planeando algo, no puedes negarlo.

-No, claro.

-Y que actúa obedeciendo las órdenes de Voldemort, como yo sospechaba.

-Hum… ¿Mencionó alguno de ellos a Voldemort?

-No estoy seguro –respondió, su castaña amiga parecía decirle _te lo dije_ con la mirada. Y así siguieron discutiendo sobre Snape y Draco.


	9. Capitulo 9

Después de pasar un buen rato con su amigo, Hermione se fue a descansar a su habitación. Justo antes de dejar por completo la sala común pudo ver a Ginny sola en un sillón, por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y fue a hablar con ella.

-Hola Ginny

-Hermione- se veía un poco nerviosa y triste a la vez, se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a las habitaciones así que debía sacarle la sopa si quería ayudarla.

-¿Te peleaste con Dean?

-No

-Que bueno, porque...

-Terminamos-. Se sentó en las escaleras que afortunadamente no había nadie allí, la castaña le hizo compañía -Sé que vas a decir que no es lo mejor pero no puedo esconderlo, me gusta Dean es buen chico no lo niego, pero me atrae Harry, tu bien lo sabes.

-Claro, pero no creo que lo mejor ahorita sea que te concentres en él, yo te sugiero que tomes un tiempo para ti, te hará bien.

-Concuerdo contigo-Hermione se acercó más a su amiga envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Verás que todo va a salir bien, y por Dean no te preocupes si te dejó ir es un tonto.

-Amm... De echo yo le pedí que ya no continuáramos, pues ya no me gustaba como antes.

-¿Que hiciste qué?- ahora se empezó a alarmar, pues si parecía que su amiga no sabía tomar decisiones con prudencia- ¿Acaso le dijiste que estás interesada en Harry?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Es un progreso.

-Él ya lo sabe- la chica se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse, sin duda era inaudito esa situación. Al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña agregó:- Accidentalmente una vez me descubrió mirándolo, fue a partir de ahí que empezamos a discutir.

-Ginny, como te digo es mejor que esperes un poco y no es que te reproche, pero que ganabas aceptando a Dean si tu prioridad era y sigue siendo Harry, no entiendo.

-Creí que le podía dar celos, porque una vez vi que me miraba.

-No es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, espero que lo sepas a partir de ahora.

-Lo sé, ahora comprendo. Y lo peor de todo es que no hubo momentos en vacaciones para poder hablar con él, siempre estaban mis hermanos de por medio.

-Ginny, entiende que es mejor esperar, por tu bien.

-Hermione lamento si sueno un poco grosera pero ya no quiero esperar, he estado así por más de 5 años, siento que en verdad estoy enamorada de Harry. Quiero que lo sepa y no cuando sea demasiado tarde y que alguien más haya ganado su corazón-. Con esa frase empezó a sentir algo en su estómago, podría ser culpa por no haber ayudado a su amiga de antes, o tal vez incomodidad porque ella pasó por algo así.

-Debo admitir que en eso concuerdo contigo, pero te recomiendo estar más con nosotros en los ratos libres, no sería bien visto si de repente terminas con tu novio y al día siguiente ya le estás coqueteando al "elegido".- Ginny pareció pensarlo por un momento, lo que le gustaba de su amiga es que le decía la verdad, no para herirla sino para hacerle ver las cosas como son y que hiciera lo que ella considerara lo correcto.

-Está bien. Acepto tu ayuda de esa forma, sé que lo podré hacer y no quedarme como tu viendo al chico que me gusta con alguien más.- Tocó un lado sensible, cuando lo notó se llevó las manos a la boca un poco avergonzada de lo que dijo. Su acompañante ya se había dirigido hacia la salida cuando se encontró con su amigo pelinegro y le preguntó que tenía pues se le veía entre enojada y triste.

Hermione pasó de largo sin hacerle caso, por lo que Harry se acercó a la chica Weasley para preguntarle por ella. Al no quererle explicar con detalles, se alejó dejándola estupefacta en su lugar. _No otra vez_ , se dijo.

No quería perder la calma, pero ya lo había demostrado al salir de donde se encontraba su amiga, al menos la había dejado con Harry, aunque en su estado no dudaba que también se fuera a preocupar y en lugar de quedarse con ella la buscara. No debía dejarse vencer por los sentimientos tan fácilmente, es verdad que estaba reciente la pelea con Ron pero también había prometido que volvería a convertirse en su amiga; pensaba en que lo haría mientras luchaba contra sus sentimientos, los cuales veía como una costumbre. ¿Qué pasaría si en un futuro próximo este se diera cuenta de que siente algo por ella y deciden comenzar una relación más allá de la amistad? ¿Funcionaria después de tantas pelas y desacuerdos? Sabe de memoria la frase que dice polos opuestos se atraen, pero y si colapsan, nadie dijo jamás algo así.

Debería dejar sus cavilaciones atrás, pues dale vueltas al asunto no la llevarían a ningún lado. En lugar de sentirse triste por lo que le dijo Ginny, le diría que no se preocupe, pues reaccionó por impulso. Sí, eso haría.

-Hermione- volteó hacia atrás, era Neville que se veía un poco nervioso y llevaba consigo muchos libros que parecía que en cualquier momento chocaría con alguien por no poder ver al frente.

-Dime, Neville.

-Necesito tu ayuda- puso los libros en el suelo y continuó – sabes que no soy muy bueno en…

-Pociones- completó la castaña ya que sabía la debilidad que tenía su amigo respecto a esa asignatura.

-Sí, quería saber que días podrías darme asesorías, las necesito con urgencia ya te debería una.

-Ese no es el problema, solo debo considerarlo para acomodar mis tiempos-. Se quedó pensativa por un momento, Neville esperaba ansioso a que le dijera que sí. –El sábado tengo libre.

-Perfecto entonces nos vemos el sábado-. Se despidió alegre y se llevó sus libros hacia donde supo era el gran comedor.

Iba hacia el gran comedor, creyó que tal vez su amiga se dirigió allí al ser el lugar menos poblado a estas horas, puesto que regresando de vacaciones los chicos solían estar en sus salas comunes platicando o arreglando sus cosas para las clases próximas a comenzar.

Se encontró a Neville quien lo saludó gustoso. Al preguntarle si de casualidad vio a Hermione este le dijo que había platicado con ella, pero al saber que ella se encontraba calmada y serena se le hizo un poco extraño ya que no lucia así la última vez que la vio. Decidido a encontrarla salió hacia los jardines, no sin antes encontrarse a Peeves.

-Si buscas a tu novia se fue a encerrar a su habitación-. Tomado por sorpresa ante tal declaración, Harry se dio media vuelta hacia su próximo destino.- Ni siquiera un gracias, ja! Y el maleducado aquí soy yo, malditos adolescentes de hoy en día.

-¿Qué quieres?- el chico encaró al poltergeist.

-Nada muchacho- que molestia, pensó Harry. Cosas así solo lo hacían retrasarse cuando de verdad llevaba prisa, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Fleur una vez de prohibirles la entrada.

Después de ir por todo el camino tolerando a su acompañante, por fin estaba tomando las escaleras hacia su sala común. Pensaba en que tenía que platicar de nuevo con su amiga, podía imaginar porque dejó sola a Ginny pero necesitaba que ella se lo dijera.

-Debes ser un buen amigo, no te acobardes, sabias que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar del tema. No, solo puedes ayudar a superarlo, no necesariamente hablar de ello. Algunas veces las personas no necesariamente necesitan palabras para comunicarse lo que sienten.

-¿Harry?- el nombrado se sorprendió que si no es porque estaba con ella a lo mejor hubiera agarrado su varita por cualquier cosa.- ¿Qué haces hablando solo?

-Solo charlaba con mi mismo, y no estoy solo- miró a donde había visto a Peeves hace unos minutos y se percató que ya no se encontraba con el.- Olvídalo. Te estaba buscando, me preocupé porque saliste muy deprisa hace ratos.

-Oh, sí. Sobre eso… preferiría no charlar.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Es que hicieron un comentario que no me agradó, pero descuida ya lo olvidé.

-¿Fue de Ginny?

-Ella no tiene la culpa, estábamos hablando de varios temas y algo parecido salió en la plática.

-¿Segura?- su amiga solo asintió.

-¿Ya te le declaraste, Romeo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Porque Neville ya se te está adelantando, según escuché quedaron de verse el sábado-. Genial ahí estaba de nuevo el poltergeist molestándolos, aunque le ganó la curiosidad por saber si era verdad lo que mencionó.

-¿Neville? Por favor, deja de decir tonterías y déjanos en paz. Harry no se me va a declarar, poltergeist tonto- lo último lo dijo en un susurro y al escucharlo, su amigo casi suelta una carcajada, pero tuvo que aguantarse si no quería que los siguieran molestando.

Atravesaron el cuadro de la señora gorda y como no había más que unos niños de primer año en el fondo de la habitación, Harry no se quedó con la duda y empezó a cuestionarle ciertas cosas a su amiga.

-Hermione, si no te incomodó lo que te dijo Ginny, sea cual haya sido el comentario, ¿por qué te alejaste de ella?

-Es que no… Es difícil, porque me lo recordó y no quiero que las razones por las que discutí con él sean de conocimiento de todos, solo quiero borrar ese recuerdo y pasar a lo que sigue. Y si, ese tipo de comportamiento de mi parte fue muy infantil, ya no ocurrirá.

-No es que no ocurra, sino quiero evitarte el sufrimiento.

-Lo único que lo evitará es que me olvide de ello. Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

-Lo que sea

-Ya no volvamos a hablar de él-. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y luego más animada prosiguió- Mejor dime que tal tus clases con Dumbledore, porque si fuiste, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero es algo complicado últimamente-. Al ver que su amiga no comprendía, prosiguió- Me ha dado una tarea, extraerle un recuerdo a Slughorn.

-¿Qué hagas qué?- el pelinegro le indicó a su amiga que no hablara tan fuerte, pues no era algo tan cordial lo que se dispondría a hacer.- Lo siento, pero es un poco arriesgado, a mi parecer.

-Sí, pero ese recuerdo es importante para conocer más sobre las intenciones de ya sabes quién.

-Entiendo. Debes de planear algo que te garantice que obtendrás tu objetivo.

-Ron me sugirió quedarme después de clases para preguntarle.

-Podría funcionar, pero si le negó a Dumbledore la información no creo que a ti te la proporcione con toda la libertad, puesto que se supone que no deberías de saber nada del asunto. Pienso que se enojaría-. Harry se quedó pensando al respecto, pues una vez más ella estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Silencio, por favor, silencio! ¡Deprisa, esta tarde tenemos mucho trabajo! Tercera Ley de Golpalott… ¿Quién la sabe? ¡La señorita Granger, cómo no!

-La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que el antídoto para un veneno confeccionado con diversos componentes es igual a algo más que la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de sus diversos componentes -recitó Hermione de carrerilla.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Slughorn, eufórico-. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Pues bien, si damos por válida esa ley…

Harry se quedó con una gran expresión interrogativa mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, no le pareció lógico lo que ella dijo, es más, no comprendía a que se refería. El profesor seguía explicando la clase y dando instrucciones de lo que harían a continuación, estaba a punto de peguntarle a Hermione que no entendía y que requería ayuda, pero cuando se acercó ella se apresuró a comenzar con su trabajo.

Harry se inclinó sobre el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y pasó unas páginas con excesiva brusquedad. Y de pronto lo encontró, garabateado encima de una larga lista de antídotos: «Se le mete un bezoar por el **gaznate**. Pensó que algo así ya había escuchado antes, pero imaginó que sucedió cuando Snape les impartía clases; confiándose del príncipe hizo aquello.

-Es una pena que el príncipe no pueda ayudarte -. Esa era la voz de su amiga quien sonaba un poco arrogante, estaba muy avanzada en su trabajo por cierto, quiso creer que lo que le dijo no era burla pero conociéndola...

 _Ya veremos si puedo salvar esta_.

Caminó hacia el estante donde se encontraban los materiales buscando su objetivo. Cuando Slughorn dio por terminado el tiempo de preparación de las pociones de cada uno de los alumnos, el pelinegro ya tenía en sus manos la piedra que lo salvaría de hacer el ridículo.

El profesor pasó a inspeccionar los resultados de sus alumnos, algunos pésimos y otros peores, al pasar al lado de Harry su semblante cambió pues según él, esa piedra es un efectivo remedio para las pociones que habían estudiado previamente. Lo felicitó, y después de que anunciara que se podían retirar pudo observar en el semblante de Hermione un poco de decepción. Y con mucha razón. ¿Cómo no iba a estar decepcionada después de que su mejor amigo le ganara por culpa de un libro viejo?

Se concentró por el momento en la misión que le había puesto Dumbledore, y se tardó guardando sus cosas. Al quedarse solos, el chico intervino.

-Señor, tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras – parecía un profesor muy orgulloso de su alumno, pues en cada clase se podría decir que Harry lo sorprendía con sus habilidades, claro que eso cambiaria cuando se entere a qué se debe su tardía salida de las mazmorras.

-¿Podría decirme qué son los horrocruxes?

-¿Qué has dicho?- su cara cambió de la expresión alegre que tenía a una extraña, parecía casi como si hubieran descubierto a un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una travesura, una mala acción.

-Verá es que...

-Esto es un encargo de Dumbledore –lo había descubierto, ya no tenía sentido mentir.

-Si

-Claro. Si has visto ese recuerdo, Harry, ya debes de saber que yo no sé nada acerca de los horrocruxes-. En su mirada había enojo y decepción. Enojo, porque se supone que aquel recuerdo se lo confió a Dumbledore y solo a él; decepción, porque pensaba que era un muchacho más listo y menos entrometido.

Vio alejarse a su profesor, con él, a su oportunidad de saber las verdaderas intenciones de Voldemort. No entendía como no había planeado aquella acción con algo más de "cerebro". Ese día no solo no cumplió lo dicho por el director, también hizo enojar a su amiga. Ya se las arreglaría para obtener el verdadero recuerdo de Slughorn. Debía contentar a Hermione.


	10. Capitulo 10

Después de clases, aceptaba cualquier invitación ya fuera de Neville o Ron, para ir a caminar por el castillo, quería encontrarse con Hermione como fuese. Al ver que no tenía éxito decidió irse a dormir temprano.

Tal vez fue casualidad, pero al entrar a la sala común pudo observar como su amiga subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, le habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se diera la vuelta y lo saludara.

-¿Me decías?

-Hermione...- se le borraron de pronto las palabras que le iba a decir, tal vez empezar por una disculpa estaba bien-. Quiero decirte que no fue mi intención ganarte en la clase de pociones, es solo que- pero se vio interrumpido por ella.

-Espera. No vamos a discutir sobre esto. Ni tu debes darme explicaciones, ni yo de "perdonarte". Ambos sabemos quién ganaría si no tuvieras ese libro tuyo.

-No era mi intención destacar más que tú.

-No importa cuales sean tus intenciones, olvidemos esto. Buenas noches-. Y con esas últimas palabras lo dejó aún mas confundido, pues esperó que al hablar con ella, terminara como las discusiones que solía tener con Ron; que locura siquiera pensar eso, había quedado claro que no la haría llorar pues le importaba, se preocupaba por ella, solo que a veces sentía que no podía estar a su altura. Sentía que se merecía algo mejor.

Dándose la media vuelta y tomando camino para su propia cama, una voz femenina lo llamó.

-Harry, hola.

-Ginny, ¿qué tal?

-Vengo de hacer la tarea de pociones, pero creo que eso no es problema para ti.

-Eh... No, supongo que no.

-Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo, me preguntaría si me puedes ayudar, no tiene que ser en la biblioteca, tal vez podríamos almorzar mientras estudiamos-. No entendía como es que ella no comprendía la clase, siendo que no ha tenido problemas como Neville, pero tampoco era tan brillante como Hermione.

-Está bien, pero te digo si tengo tiempo libre. Ahora estoy cansado, buenas noches-. Tal vez no acostumbraba a ser tan grosero, pero sentía que no podía seguir allí, estaba mental y físicamente cansado.

En su cama se quedó pensando en Hermione, en que no podía seguir molesta con él. Al mismo tiempo, su amiga pensaba que no podía culpar al de lentes por utilizar pequeños trucos en una clase, claro que no era correcto porque si llegase a enfrentar algo que requiera de verdaderos conocimientos como lo que ella poseía, tal vez no lo lograría. Pero luego recordó que necesitaba estar con él. Recordó que se apoyaría en sus amigos para ser una buena persona, iba a mejorar. Por ellos. Por ella.

Sábado por la mañana, para ser temprano una habitación comenzaba a emitir sonidos típicos de una persona al levantarse. Sólo una de las cuatro que albergaba debido a que cierta castaña tenía tantos deberes por hacer que sería mejor dejar las sábanas a un lado, al fin y al cabo las vacaciones ya llegarían.

La sala común no era muy concurrida a las 8 de la mañana, por lo que le daría un margen de al menos dos horas para trabajar sin ruido.

Requería de ayuda de algunos libros, lo bueno que había podido traer algunos de la biblioteca, aumentando así su eficiencia de trabajo.

Por fortuna no le daba hambre temprano, ya que no hubiera dejado su tarea solo por conseguir un bocadillo. Y las ventajas de comenzar temprano es que la tarde la dedicaría a demás cosas.

Después de un buen rato absorta en su trabajo empezó a escuchar que se habría una puerta, _ya va a empezar el alboroto, me quedan dos opciones cambiarme la pijama o dejar que me vean así lo cual no me importa_ ; decidió la segunda opción. Ella seguía leyendo y escribiendo y, de vez en cuando, por qué no, haciendo movimientos con su varita para comprobar algunas cosas.

Un pequeño rayo de luz atravesaba la ventana en donde el dormía, volteó a echar un vistazo alrededor y comprobó que aún nadie se había despertado. _Mas tiempo para dormir_ , pensó. Ahora un ruido lo despertó, parece que todo le iba a pasar en esos momentos que el requería un descanso extra pues su estomago le reclamaba alimentos. Esto era el colmo. Decidió cerrar los ojos y así esperar a que su cuerpo cediera al sueño, pero no fue así. Pasando media hora, decidió cambiarse y bajar al gran comedor.

Estando ya en la sala común pudo ver de lejos un libro, La _búsqueda de la quinta esencia_ , un frasco de tinta en una mesita y algunos mechones de cabello dejándose entre ver de la alta silla. Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- por el pequeño brinco que dio su amiga, era obvio que no lo esperaba llegar

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso. Hago la tarea de Flitwick.

-¿Ahora también haces tareas a los profesores?

-Muy gracioso. Se supone que también deberías de empezarla, ¿vas a algún lado?

-Tengo un poco de hambre- el sonido de su estómago le confirmó sus palabras.

-Ya veo, pero es muy temprano- la chica ya continuaba escribiendo.

-Emm, pues si las 10:30 es una hora temprana me regreso ahorita mismo a dormir

-No puede ser. Neville me pidió que lo viera a las 10 en el gran comedor, tengo que ir corriendo a cambiarme.- Harry se hizo a un lado pues su amiga guardaba sus útiles con la intención de ir a su habitación. Aunque ella no sabía que Neville probablemente estaba despertando en esos instantes. Alguien debería decirle, pero utilizaría eso a su favor, después de todo iba a llevar a cabo su plan, y todo gracias a Luna. Si, eso fue raro.

 _Flashback_

 _-Harry_

 _-No otra vez...-susurró para si mismo, pues no creía correcto que su amiga lo oyera, justo ahora que no quería hablar con nadie._

 _-La encontraste._

 _-¿Por qué estás tan segura?_

 _-Es tu semblante el que me lo dice. Así como me dice que estás tenso al hablar conmigo._

 _-Lo siento, debo irme- lo siguiente que pasó no lo vio venir, pues lo agarró de las manos, se sintió un poco nervioso ya que de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa- Luna, ¿qué haces?_

 _-Te pusiste nervioso a mi tacto, ambos sabemos que es porque no sabías lo que iba a hacer. Pero yo sé algo que tal vez tu no quieres admitir- su amigo le preguntaba con la mirada que era eso, pues parecía que en cualquier momento ella lo hechizaría- Sé que te atrae, no lo niegues. Por eso la estabas buscando, no sabes que pretexto inventar para estar a su lado. No pierdas la oportunidad, cualquier momento puede ser el adecuado y si no constrúyelo, ¿entiendes?_

 _El solo pudo decir si moviendo la cabeza, pues Luna fue la única persona que hasta ahorita se había dado cuenta. Estaba a salvo por ahora, ella no lo difundiría, pero no se iba a confiar porque si ella lo notó que casi no los ve, no quiere ni imaginarse cuando se lleguen a dar cuenta los demás. En especial Ron._

Estando ya en ropa mas presentable se dispuso a salir de la habitación con dos libros debajo del brazo izquierdo y su varita en la mano derecha. Eran los peores 10 minutos que había pasado, pues por estar tan perdida olvidó que tenía que ir con el alumno mas desastroso en cuanto a la clase de pociones se refería, eso no quitaba el hecho de que le agradara y que fuera a ayudarlo a ponerse casi al día con la materia que siempre le daba problemas. Esperaba que no se molestara con ella por su impuntualidad.

Bajó encontrándose de nuevo con su amigo.

-Nos vemos Harry- pasó caminando rápido que no esperaba que le contestara.

-Te acompaño- le dijo, se encontraba de espaldas hacia donde ella pasó, pero al voltear seguía caminando sin esperar una respuesta.

-No te molestes, de todos modos no vamos a tratar otra cosa que tu ya sepas, oh gran príncipe de las pociones- lo último lo dijo en voz de burla, así que intuyó que seguía enojada con él.

-Hey Hermione, ¿sigues molesta conmigo?- ya la había alcanzado en las escaleras, al parecer su pequeña charla de la noche anterior no resultó.

-Un poco menos

-¿Enserio?- no podía creer a veces lo orgullosa que podía ser.

-Entiende, no es fácil que de la nada y por culpa de un viejo libro estés sobresaliendo. Te he dicho varias veces que te ayudo a estudiar, pero que dejes ese libro, me da muy mala espina.

-Claro que estudiaría contigo,- al decir aquello la castaña lo vio con ojos llenos de alegría –pero no pienso dejar el libro.

-Te hubieras quedado con el nuevo que compraste-. Ahora regresó a su actitud molesta de unos momentos atrás.

-Hubiera, ya no puedo hacer nada-. Como respuesta solo resopló. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gran comedor.

A Hermione le sorprendió que estaba casi vacío. Entre los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban no pudo distinguir a Neville, por lo que se fue a sentar en la mesa más cercana que encontró; Harry la siguió pero parece que se había olvidado de él, porque empezó a leer uno de los libros que llevaba y no habló hasta 5 minutos después.

-Ya es tarde y no entiendo como no ha llegado, pensé que por hoy iba a ser yo la impuntual.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Hermione-. Se le quedó viendo, esperando que continuara hablando-. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?

-No, porque si viene Neville va a decir que lo dejé plantado. Mejor nos quedamos aquí-. Su acompañante se levantó de su lugar -Harry…-. Empezó a irritarse pues tiraba de ella, tratando de levantarla y con una carita como de cachorrito regañado. Luego de tanta insistencia cedió.

Se vio a ella misma liderando la caminata, llegando hasta debajo de un árbol y sentándose a su sombra.

-Está bien, ¿qué me querías decir?

-La verdad es que Neville no va a venir, de echo cuando bajé de la habitación él seguía dormido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Me pude haber quedado haciendo la tarea. Genial.

-No es para tanto, piensa que esto es como un descanso que estás tomando, debes de estar en constante descanso porque el exceso de estrés es malo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que se me acumule el trabajo.

-¿Cómo en tercer año? Eso pasó porque tomabas demasiadas materias, incluso para ti.

-Lo sé.

-No eres la mujer maravilla para tener mucho trabajo.

-No-. _Pero lo eres para mi_ , pensó el de lentes en ese instante.

Se quedaron un buen rato admirando el paisaje. El aire que soplaba era fresco y no tan fuerte, haciendo a los árboles y las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo moverse con delicadeza. Ella se recargó en el tronco del árbol abrazando sus piernas, cerró los ojos unos minutos, por lo que Harry intuyó que debió haberse levantado temprano para comenzar con sus deberes, cosa contraria a lo que él hizo.

Imitó sus acciones y se sentó a su lado. Si ponía mucha atención se podía oir el ruidoso hablar de algunos alumnos que rondaban por aquella zona. Abrió lentamente el ojo izquierdo mirando a su amiga quién seguía en la misma posición que hacía un rato, cuando se dio cuenta se había acercado un poco más. La estaba contemplando. Miraba cada facción de su cara, sus ojos, sus pestañas, una que otra peca; esa

-Harry, deja de hacer eso-. Dicho eso se sobresaltó pues no lo esperaba, creyó que hasta se había quedado dormida.

-Lo siento-. La castaña abrió sus ojos encontrándose con sus rostros muy cerca.

-¿Qué tanto me veías?

-Es que...-. _Piensa rápido_ -Tienes una lagaña en el ojo.

-Oh-. Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba y encontró una servilleta que utilizó para limpiarse. Inmediatamente Harry se distanció un poco de ella por el incómodo momento, pensando que ella también iba a reaccionar así. Pero no.

-Gracias-. Y le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que deberíamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade la próxima vez.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Deberíamos invitar a Ginny, Luna...

-Claro... ¿Qué?

-Si, pienso que deberíamos de salir en grupo, desde que estoy peleada con Ron creo que me he alejado de mis amigos; solo he estado contigo por las clases en común, pero vendría bien reunirnos mas seguido.

-Está bien-. Claro que no estaba bien, el la quería a ella para el solo, no quería personas extras cuando estaban juntos los dos.

-Hasta podríamos invitar a Ron y Lavender.

-Ok. Creo que te estás precipitando con esto.

-Yo no lo veo así. Me gustaría hacer las paces con ellos, sé que debería de ser al revés pero alguien tiene que dar el primer paso, me he propuesto mejorar como persona, eso significa ser menos orgullosa.

-Pues también deberías dejar de ser tan enojona-. Se ganó una mirada severa de parte de la chica por el comentario ridículo que hizo-. O mejor no.

-En verdad lo quiero hacer-. Se acercó más a él y abrazando su brazo, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo-. Ya no quiero pretender que soy perfecta siendo imperfecta.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Ponte a pensar un momento: soy la mejor de todas la clases.

-Casi todas, no cuentes pociones- la interrumpió Harry.

-Bueno, todas menos pociones.

-Y herbolaria.

-Como sea. Soy la número uno de la clase, siempre me sale todo lo que quiero, académicamente hablando; tengo o tenía dos mejores amigos, pero ¿a qué costo? A que me etiqueten de sabelotodo, de insoportable, enojona y...

-Sangre sucia-. Asintió.

-Ya no quiero vivir y que hablen a mis espaldas como si sus estúpidos comentarios no me afectaran. Dejé que lo hicieran desde el momento en que Ron peleaba conmigo.

-Pero a él como a los demás no les debes explicaciones. Y si hablan es porque no te conocen.

-Es cierto, y también que no puedo ser monedita de oro, pero quiero mejorar un poco mi imagen.

Alzó un poco su cabeza mirándolo, sabía que la comprendía por todo lo que le había dicho, pues siempre que necesitaba algo la apoyaba, en las buenas y en las malas. Un poco al contrario del pelirrojo que la mayoría de las veces la cuestionaba y solía molestarse con ella por las ideas o comentarios que hacía.

Iba a hablar no solo con él sino con su intento de novia, esperaba que pudiera salir victoriosa para que ya no se ignoraran en cada clase o en los pasillos cuando los veía juntos. El dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Harry no podía pedir nada más en ese momento, a excepción de que durara un poco más. Sentía que ese lugar era el único en el que querría encontrarse, mirando esos ojos cafés que lo hacían suspirar; esperó que no se notara mucho su nerviosismo pues su corazón latía muy rápido debido a su cercanía, no es que no le gustara estar así con ella, le encantaba y lo llenaba de bonitas sensaciones. ¿Qué pasaría si rompía la distancia entre los dos?

Dos conclusiones posibles a este momento serían: uno, que inmediatamente le reclamara o hasta lo encantara o dos, que no se alejara de él. Cosa que él deseaba.

Le dirigía una sonrisa irresistible para él, en un segundo su sonrisa se hizo más grande sin embargo iba dirigida a alguien más. Volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió un poco pues era Ginny.

-Qué bueno que viniste-. _Ni tan bueno, por culpa de ella se fue el mágico momento_. Irónico siendo que todos son magos allí.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero me enteré que cambiaron la hora de las clases de aparición y ahora serán en el gran comedor.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, porque supuestamente el clima iba a estar muy frio, pero creo que sus predicciones fallaron.

-No lo recordaba, me voy adelantando chicos- y sin más se paró de su lugar dejándolos solos.

Con su amiga alejándose no le quedó de otra que ir también a las clases. No sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a la chica pelirroja que lo miraba como si hubiera visto alguna clase de estrella de rock.

-Apresúrate, no querrás llegar tarde.

-De hecho solo es para alumnos de sexto.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero descuida, el año próximo lo intentaras porque creo que eres una buena hechicera- acto seguido se retiró dejándola sola.

 **Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia. No había dejado ninguna nota en los anteriores capítulos porque sinceramente se me ha olvidado, eso no quiere decir que no valoro el tiempo que le dedican a leer cada uno de los capítulos; valoro que los pocos lectores que tengo se sientan atraídos hacia la trama y tengan la paciencia para esperar cada publicación. Se los agradezco de verdad y si no he publicado seguido es porque no he tenido tiempo, solo quiero ponerme al corriente con los capítulos que tengo subidos en otras páginas que también utilizo y pronto actualizaré a la par. Muchas gracias por pasar a leerla, los aprecio fans Harmione/Harmony**


	11. Capitulo 11

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al comedor, vieron que las mesas habían desaparecido. La lluvia repicaba en las altas ventanas y las nubes formaban amenazadores remolinos en el techo encantado mientras los alumnos se congregaban alrededor de los profesores McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout, los jefes de cada una de las casas, y de un mago de escasa estatura que Harry supuso era el instructor de Aparición enviado por el ministerio. Tenía un rostro extrañamente desprovisto de color, pestañas transparentes, cabello ralo y un aire incorpóreo, como si una simple ráfaga de viento pudiese tumbarlo.

-Buenos días -saludó el mago ministerial cuando hubieron llegado todos los estudiantes y después de que los jefes de las casas impusieran silencio-. Me llamo Wilkie Twycross y seré su instructor de Aparición durante las doce próximas semanas. Espero que sea tiempo suficiente para que adquieran las nociones de Aparición necesarias…

-¿Crees poder aparecerte por tu cuenta, Harry?

-Sí, supongo que si-. El pelinegro seguía un poco nervioso por lo de hace ratos, se le notaba en la voz- Solo espero que no me den náuseas.

-Descuida, aunque debes de saber que es uno de los efectos secundarios, ya se te pasaran con la práctica.- A pesar de estar hablando con él, su amiga parecía estar atenta también a lo que el mago al frente decía.

-¡Malfoy, cállate y presta atención! -gruñó la profesora McGonagall, en ese mismo instante ambos se quedaron callados y poniendo su vista al frente.

-... y para que muchos de ustedes puedan, después de este cursillo, presentarse al examen -continuó Twycross-. Como quizá sepan, en circunstancias normales no es posible aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Pero el director ha levantado ese sortilegio durante una hora, exclusivamente dentro del Gran Comedor, para que practiquen. Permitan que insista en que no tienen permiso para aparecerse fuera de esta sala y que no es conveniente que lo intenten. Bien, ahora me gustaría que se colocaran dejando un espacio libre de un metro y medio entre cada uno de ustedes y la persona que tengan delante. A continuación se produjo un considerable alboroto cuando los alumnos, entrechocándose, se separaron e intentaron apartar a los demás de su espacio. Los jefes de las casas se pasearon entre ellos, indicándoles cómo situarse y solucionando discusiones.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry? ó Hermione. Su mirada le dirigió una sensación de que nada malo pasaba, con sus manos le hizo una señal de que lo esperara.

Moviéndose deprisa entre el gentío, pasó cerca del profesor Flitwick, quien con voz chillona intentaba colocar a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw que querían estar en las primeras filas; pasó también cerca de la profesora Sprout, que apremiaba a los de Hufflepuff para que formasen la fila; y por fin, tras esquivar a Ernie Macmillan, consiguió situarse al fondo del grupo, detrás de Malfoy, que con cara de malas pulgas aprovechaba el alboroto para continuar su discusión con Crabbe, aunque guardaba el metro y medio de distancia con su compañero.

-No puedo decirte cuándo, ¿de acuerdo? -le soltó Malfoy, sin percatarse de que Harry se hallaba detrás de él-. Me está llevando más tiempo del que creía. -Crabbe fue a replicar, pero Malfoy se le adelantó-: Óyeme bien, lo que yo esté haciendo no es asunto tuyo. ¡Goyle y tú limítense a hacer lo que les mandé y sigan vigilando!

-Yo les cuento a mis amigos lo que estoy tramando cuando quiero que vigilen por mí -dijo Harry lo bastante fuerte para que lo oyera Malfoy.

Este se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano hacia su varita, pero en ese momento los cuatro jefes de las casas gritaron «¡Silencio!» y los estudiantes obedecieron. Malfoy se volvió despacio hacia el frente. Teniendo en cuenta que ya no se iba a enfrentar verbalmente con él, miró hacia donde dejó momentos atrás a su amiga. Para alivio ella seguía en el mismo lugar pero con una cara de aburrimiento, el no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse donde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? -preguntó Ron alcanzando a Harry-. Yo creo que sentí algo la última vez que lo intenté, como un cosquilleo en los pies.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero eso quiere decir que las zapatillas te van pequeñas -dijo una voz detrás de ellos, y Hermione pasó a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Pues yo no he sentido nada -reconoció Harry, volteando a ver a Ron-. Pero ahora eso no me importa…

-¿Cómo que no te importa? ¿No quieres aprender a aparecerte? -inquirió Ron, incrédulo.

-La verdad es que no me preocupa mucho. Prefiero... volar-. Volvió la cabeza disimuladamente para ver dónde estaba cierta castaña y se dio cuenta que platicaba muy animadamente con Ginny.

Ron se entretuvo un rato con su novia, por lo que Harry caminó hacía las chicas saludándolas.

-¿Que tal, Harry?- Ginny le respondió el saludo ya que Hermione se fue a platicar con Luna dejándolos solos.

-Umm... Solo venía a platicar sobre las clases de aparición.

-Yo emm... Pasaba por aquí, han sido muy buenas según me comentó Hermione, espero que lo logren... Que lo logres muy pronto, aunque sé que no deberás tener problemas, pues eres un muy buen mago- la joven lo dijo tan rápido que para cuando terminó de hablar le faltaba un poco el aire y se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias-. Un silencio incómodo apareció entre ellos, era obvio que no sabía que mas platicar pues su objetivo no era hablar con la pelirroja-. Debo hacer algo, nos vemos.

Pasó al lado de Ron, indicándole que se apresurara. Su amigo lo siguió porque intuía que algo planeaba, se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Piensas explicarme lo que estamos haciendo o no? -le preguntó Ron, jadeando ligeramente.

-Por aquí -indicó Harry, y cruzó la sala común guiando a su amigo hasta la puerta de la escalera de los chicos.

Como Harry esperaba, el dormitorio estaba vacío. Abrió su baúl y empezó a rebuscar mientras Ron lo observaba con impaciencia.

-Oye, Harry…

-Malfoy está utilizando a Crabbe y Goyle como centinelas. Durante la clase de Aparición estaba discutiendo con Crabbe. Quiero saber… ¡Aja!

Lo había encontrado: un trozo de pergamino doblado y aparentemente en blanco. Harry lo desplegó, lo alisó y le dio unos golpecitos con la varita.

-«¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!» O las de Malfoy, vaya.

De inmediato, el mapa del merodeador dibujado en la hoja de pergamino. Era un detallado plano de los pisos del castillo, en el que se veía cómo se trasladaban de un lugar a otro unos diminutos puntos negros, cada uno rotulado con un nombre, que representaban a los habitantes del edificio.

-Ayúdame a encontrar a Malfoy -pidió Harry con urgencia.

Puso el mapa encima de su cama, y los dos amigos se inclinaron sobre él para buscar a Malfoy.

-¡Aquí! -exclamó Ron poco después-. Está en la sala común de Slytherin, mira… Con Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle…

Harry examinó el mapa, decepcionado, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora no voy a perderlo de vista -prometió-. Y en cuanto lo vea husmeando por ahí mientras Crabbe y Goyle montan guardia fuera, me pondré la capa invisible e iré a averiguar qué está tramando.

-¿Ginny? Espero que estés aquí, quiero hablar contigo.

-Adelante.

-No entiendo porque Harry no llegó contigo al Gran Comedor, los dejé juntos.

-Es que no se me ocurrió nada para platicar. Soy pésima en esto, después de tantos años de conocerlo debería saber qué es lo que le gusta.

-Pero si lo sabes, el adora el Quidditch y la ventaja es que estás en el equipo. Eso, desde mi punto de vista es un punto a tu favor.

-Eso es verdad, pero ¿qué tal si no le gustan las chicas deportistas como yo?-. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

\- No creo que se te haya olvidado que salió con Cho. Es claro que le atraen las chicas que se arriesgan, que juegan a lo mismo que él.

-Podría ser-. La castaña notaba muy ausente a su pequeña amiga, por lo que intuyó que tal vez le pasaba algo, o tal vez era la preocupación de no corresponder a su amor platónico.

-Le propuse a Harry que te invitáramos a ir a Hogsmeade-. De inmediato se sentó recta en su lugar.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Fred y George?

-No puedo creerlo.

-De echo invitaremos a más personas, pero descuida haré todo lo posible porque ustedes dos permanezcan juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

-Muchas gracias- acto seguido la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa pero correspondiendo al abrazo –te prometo que no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad.

Revivía esos momentos en su mente, bien pudo haber sido el día perfecto si Ginny no hubiera llegado ni Malfoy estuviera hablando de sus malvados planes. Esto era el colmo, depender de la felicidad de otra persona. Aunque tal vez no era tan malo, porque esa persona había sufrido igual que él, había vivido algunos de los horrores que les preparaba el mundo en un futuro no muy lejano; un ejemplo muy claro había sido el año pasado cuando fueron atacados en el ministerio, también cuando tuvieron que encontrar la ubicación de la piedra filosofal en primer año. Muchos momentos compartidos como para olvidarlos, mucho dolor sentido como para fingir ser invencibles, solo tenia en cuenta que debían de disfrutar cada momento que pudieran, porque era seguro que en cualquier momento estallaría la guerra que pondría fin a todo esto.

Segundos mas tarde, sentía que el sueño lo iba a vencer pero empezó a escuchar pisadas que indicaban que una persona se acercaba, entonces esa persona le habló.

-¿Estás despierto Harry?

-Eh, un poco.

-Lamento si te desperté

-No, solo que no podía dormir.

-Entiendo, tanto qué pensar con lo de Malfoy y las clases de Dumbledore.

-Tienes razón, pero ya ordenaré todo en mi mente.

-Mas te vale que lo hagas, no querrás estar ido en las clases ni mucho menos en los exámenes.

-Hablando de asuntos personales, ¿has hablado con mi hermano? - la pelirroja se dio cuenta que tocó un punto sensible, pues a la mención del susodicho la castaña borró un poco la sonrisa que llevaba.

-No exactamente, intenté entablar conversación en la clase de aparición pero no la continúe.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Solo solté un tonto comentario, ni valió la pena.

-Ay Hermione

-¿Qué? Prometo hacerlo mejor, ya lo he decidido.

-Entre las personas que irán con nosotros pienso invitarlo.

-Supongo que él solo.

-No importa que lleve incluida a Lavender.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que puedes desatar? Ella es muy celosa y tu muy orgullosa, dudo mucho que sea algo fácil estar en el mismo lugar y sin que alguien salga herido.

-Pienso que estás siendo muy exagerada, no hay necesidad de llevar a tal grado esto. Si se pone difícil la encanto y ya.

-¿Ves? Precisamente de esto estaba hablando, si encantaras a cada persona que te cae mal o que te haya hecho algo, en estos momentos la mitad de la casa de Slytherin ya habría sufrido las consecuencias.

-Solo era un decir, Ginny.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

-Primero, armarme de valor para encontrármelos y poder hablar civilizadamente.

-Y en caso contrario...

-No me rendiré. Es algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer.

-¿Por Ron?

-Por mi. Pienso mejorar como persona.

-¿Segura?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no puedes olvidarte de él de la noche a la mañana.

-Créeme ya no lo veo de ese modo, sé que todo tiene su lugar y momento. Acepto cuando algo no puede ser, lo veo como una lección más que he aprendido. Ya vendrán mejores cosas.

Para ser domingo resultaba estar el día mas agitado de lo normal, pues los alumnos mayores de terceros estaban emocionados por su visita a Hogsmeade. Hermione bajaba a desayunar, como a veces solía hacerlo un poco tarde aunque esta vez se podría decir que se consideraba como el almuerzo; se había quedado a terminar unos deberes, y por lo regular la mayor concentración de personas era temprano, así que era el momento perfecto para ir a comer sin tantas personas alrededor.

Tan pronto salió de la sala común, se le hizo raro que Ron fuera delante y sin su "novia". Esto lo vio como una oportunidad: debía empezar por algo sencillo como _hola, ¿te diriges a desayunar? Puedo acompañarte si quieres_ , pero cada vez que lo pensaba sonaba un poco infantil sabiendo que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde hace semanas. Como fuera, lo iba a intentar.

-Hola –se había apurado para caminar a su lado y solo había articulado esa palabra, eres una genio Granger-, ¿vas hacia el gran comedor?

-Ah, hola –claramente se había sorprendido de que le saludara, aunque Hermione sería la mas sorprendida si tomamos en cuenta que el también es un poco orgulloso y no había muchas posibilidades de que aquello funcionara-. Claro, me he levantado tarde y ahora tengo hambre, todo por olvidar cenar.

-¿Ron Weasley olvidó cenar?

-Está bien, me quedé dormido por culpa de hacer unas tareas y ya no comí.

-¿Ron Weasley haciendo tareas hasta tarde?

-Está bien, sé a donde quieres llegar pero déjame decirte que me estoy volviendo un poco mas ordenado.

-Wow eso si es un cambio.

-Me lo prometí, he decidido mejorar- al oír esa palabras la castaña se quedó quieta, pues era casi lo mismo que ella pensaba de si misma, ¿podría ser una coincidencia que dos personas intenten mejorarse? Al ver su repentino cambio de actitud el pelirrojo también se detuvo- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

-Si, claro. Solo que se me ha venido a la mente una idea, espero y no lo tomes a mal o intentes rechazar, quiero que lo pienses-. Tomo un poco de aire y siguió -Estoy dispuesta a disculparme contigo y Lavender por mi mal actitud hacia con ustedes, no quiero ser mas la chica orgullosa.

El chico parecía un poco confundido y sorprendido a la vez, podría ser tal cosa que le decía aunque en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de ella que se dejaran de tratar como amigos. Era el principal responsable de que ambos se hayan alejado y ella pensaba que era la culpable, _sin duda no me ha hecho caso de ordenar sus prioridades._ Si no quería seguirse tratándola como extraña mas le valía hacer que esto funcione.

-No creo que esto sea tu culpa. Creo que no me di cuenta como te trataba y que esto te causa daño, para ser sinceros solo pensé en mi al estar con ella. No vi a quienes afectaba, es decir al pelearme contigo Harry debía de "partirse a la mitad" para hablar con ambos, puedo decir que prefería estar contigo que conmigo, ya sabes, yo tengo compañía. Si alguien debe disculparse, ese soy yo.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que su amigo le decía, era un poco raro que el hablara de aquella manera, tan madura y responsable; jamás lo había escuchado hablar de tal forma y para ser la primera vez estuvo bien, sobretodo que su disculpa no haya sido tan larga. Lo único que pudo hacer ante aquello es responderle con una sonrisa.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Ronald.

-Tardaste en contestar, por un momento pensé que ibas a hacerme algo.

-Ja, ja, ja no soy tan mala como parece. Y ya que nos hemos reconciliado, los invito a Lavender y a ti a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, dile que también quiero hablar con ella pero que no piense mal, quiero estar bien con los dos que no piense que quiero ser su socia o algo por el estilo.

-¿Socia?

-Es un dicho muggle, no lo entenderías. Mejor no le digas eso ultimo. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Claro, muero de hambre.

Harry se hallaba comiendo solo, cuando llegó una persona a su lado y lo saludó.

-Hola Harry-. Era Ginny, se encontraba muy bonita ese día, así que supuso que su grupo también saldría a la visita.

-Ginny - limpió un poco de comida de su boca y terminó de masticar el pedazo de postre que se hallaba en su boca - lo siento, ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, gracias. No es que me haya sentido mal, sino me siento bien al estar contigo - al percatarse que había hablado de mas y que la miraba raro, se corrigió a si misma – lo que pasa es que no encontré a ninguna amiga en el camino hasta aquí y eres el único al que puedo hablarle bien.

-Supongo que se han quedado dormidas tus amigas.

-Puede ser... ¿Cómo te va hoy?

-Mejor, me desperté con mucha hambre lo cual me parece raro.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano, el siempre está comiendo.

-Solo que a mi me pasa pocas veces y a el todo los días.

-Ja, ja, ja muy cierto – se le quedó viendo algunos segundos, pero cortó el contacto visual al preguntarle-: ¿sabes si ya despertó mi hermano? Es que no lo he visto desde ayer.

-Debería de estar aquí, pues como sabes el desayuna a su horas.

-Lo dices como si fuera un bebé, lo cual es gracioso.

-Si - buscó con la vista al pelirrojo a su derecha – no debe de tardar, seguro se entretuvo con Lavender... - ahora buscó a su derecha a su amigo, y se sorprendió al ver con quien venía: sonreía y en ocasiones la tomaba del brazo. Harry se sentía contento hasta ese momento. El instante en que vio que Ron llegaba acompañado de Hermione.


	12. Capitulo 12

-¿Quieres uno? -le ofreció Ron con la boca llena, tendiéndole una caja de calderos de chocolate.

-No, gracias -dijo Harry, y levantó la cabeza-. ¡Malfoy ha vuelto a esfumarse!

-No puede ser -replicó su amigo, y se zampó otro caldero mientras se levantaba para vestirse-. ¡Vamos, si no te das prisa tendrás que aparecerte con el estómago vacío! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, quizá sería más fácil así… -Se quedó mirando la caja de calderos de chocolate, pensativo; luego se encogió de hombros y se comió el tercero.

Harry le dio unos golpecitos con la varita al mapa, murmuró «¡Travesura realizada!», aunque en realidad no había hecho ninguna, y se vistió sin dejar de cavilar. Tenía que haber una explicación para las periódicas desapariciones de Malfoy. Claro, la mejor forma de averiguarlo sería seguirlo, pero esa idea era poco práctica aunque utilizara la capa invisible, porque tenía clases, entrenamientos de Quidditch, deberes y cursillo de Aparición, eso sin contar el espacio que se daba para coincidir con el horario de Hermione y así poder platicar un rato. No podía pasarse todo el día persiguiendo a Malfoy por el castillo sin que nadie reparara en sus ausencias, porque si sacrificaba cualquier tiempo libre que tenía una personita se iba a dar cuenta.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó a Ron, y se encaminó a la puerta del dormitorio. Pero Ron no se movió; se había apoyado contra un poste de su cama y miraba por la ventana, azotada por la lluvia, con los ojos desenfocados de una forma muy extraña-. ¡Vamos! ¡El desayuno!

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero ¿no acabas de decir…? Vamos, jamás te pierdes la hora de la comida.

-Está bien, bajaré contigo -cedió con un suspiro-, pero no voy a comer nada.

Harry lo observó con ceño.

-Te has comido media caja de calderos, ¿verdad?

-No es eso -contestó Ron, y volvió a suspirar-. Déjalo, tú… no lo entenderías.

-Y que lo digas -repuso Harry, muy extrañado, y se dio la vuelta para salir al pasillo.

-¡Harry! -exclamó de pronto Ron.

-¿Qué?

-¡No puedo soportarlo, Harry!

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar? - se empezó a extrañar de lo que estaba diciendo pues parecía muy cambiante de emociones, _parece una chica en sus días_.

-¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! -admitió Ron con voz quebrada. De acuerdo, esto no es algo que un chico como el admitiera en voz alta y tan melancólico como sonaba.

No estaba preparado para una cosa así, y no estaba seguro de querer escuchar su confesión. Eran íntimos amigos, pero si Ron empezaba a llamar a Lavender «La-La», él se iba a molestar. Ya suficiente con luego tenerlos cerca demostrándose su afecto.

-¿Y por qué eso va a impedirte bajar a desayunar? -le preguntó.

-Me parece que ella ni siquiera sabe que existo -dijo Ron con un gesto de desesperación. Oh no, aquello no le daba para nada un buen presentimiento, pero igual podría tratarse de su imaginación.

-¡Claro que sabe que existes! -exclamó Harry-. Se pasa el día besándote, ¿no?

-¿De quién estás hablando? - Ron le contestó. _¿Acaso Lavender no era su novia, quien pasaba todo el día con él? ¿Quién más si no ella para_ _que_ _Ron pensara románticamente?_

¿Habrá pasado algo más el día que los vio entrar juntos al gran comedor? No podía ser, su castigo lo había pagado al verlos sonriendo hablando de quien sabe qué cosas.

-¿Y de quién estás hablando tú? - Temía que, después de tanto tiempo se diera cuenta de que en verdad valía la pena estar con Hermione. No podría soportarlo si ahora que ella decidía dejar sus sentimientos por él atrás, era el pelirrojo el que daba el "primer paso". _¿Y si Hermione se da por vencida en la misión de olvidarlo?_ Sufrimiento seguro para el si eso llegaba a pasar.

-De Romilda Vane - si le preguntaran el aspecto que este tenía, resaltaría el brillo de sus ojos al mencionar ese nombre. Menos mal, no soportaría la idea de Ron y Hermione como pareja. No ahora. Pero, ¿escuchó bien?

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? Te estás burlando de mí-. No veía a un Ronald conquistando chicas por el castillo, era ridículo. Si había tardado en encontrar una pareja para el baile de navidad de cuarto año, no creía que su timidez se haya esfumado.

-Creo que… creo que estoy enamorado de ella -confesó Ron con voz ahogada.

-Está bien. -Y se acercó a él, fingiendo que le examinaba los ojos y el pálido semblante-. Muy bien. Dilo otra vez sin reírte.

-Estoy enamorado de ella -repitió Ron con voz entrecortada -. ¿Has visto su cabello? Es negro, brillante y sedoso… ¡Y sus ojos! ¡Sus enormes ojos castaños! Y su…

-Oye, mira, todo esto es muy divertido -lo cortó Harry-, pero basta de bromas, ¿de acuerdo? Déjalo ya.

Giró sobre los talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando recibió un puñetazo en la oreja derecha. Se dio la vuelta tambaleándose. Ron tenía el brazo preparado y el rostro crispado, a punto de golpearlo de nuevo.

Reaccionando de manera instintiva, Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y pronunció el conjuro:

-¡Levicorpus!

Una fuerza invisible tiró del talón de Ron hacia arriba. El muchacho soltó un grito y quedó colgado cabeza abajo, indefenso, con la túnica colgando.

-¿Por qué me has golpeado? -bramó Harry.

-¡La has insultado! ¡Has dicho que era una broma! -gritó Ron, y su cara empezó a amoratarse por la sangre que le bajaba a la cabeza.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué demonios te ha…? -Y entonces vio la caja abierta encima de la cama de Ron y la verdad lo sacudió con la fuerza de un trol en estampida—. ¿De dónde has sacado esos calderos de chocolate?

-¡Son un regalo de cumpleaños! -chilló Ron, dando vueltas lentamente en el aire mientras intentaba soltarse-. ¡Te he ofrecido uno! ¿No te acuerdas?

-Los has cogido del suelo, ¿verdad? - no esperó respuesta alguna, pues creía que aunque a veces su mejor amigo fuera un poco pesado, no merecía que lo encantaran de esa forma.

-¿Con cuál materia me dijiste que te ayudara a estudiar?

-Pociones, hay una que no me sale y es para la otra clase. Y es que no entiendo lo que dice el libro.

-Pienso que mejor le debes de pedir ayuda a alguien más- se quedaron viendo por un momento y comprendió rápidamente el mensaje.

-Es cierto, que tonta soy. Dime Hermione, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Ginny...

\- Es decir, lo conozco de hace años, sé que es un buen chico y trato de halagarlo en algunas cosas, pero no sé la razón por la que me pongo demasiado nerviosa y no sé de qué hablarle.

-Tranquila, vamos a seguir intentando. Puedes empezar a pedirle ayuda y pueden verse en la biblioteca y estudiar.

-Mejor en el gran comedor, y así por si cambian los planes salir a caminar.

-De acuerdo, pueden estudiar en el gran comedor y luego que te acompañe a algún lado, pero no será tan complicado solo recuerda que tiene algunas horas libres, también pueden verse en fin de semana.

-Tienes razón, pero corro el riesgo a que me mande contigo.

-Le puedo decir que estoy muy ocupada.

-Bueno. Solo debo parecer normal, no me tengo que emocionar demasiado. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo vas con el asunto de mi hermano?

\- Bien diría yo-. Hermione le mostró una sonrisa que denotaba éxito en su propósito.

-Ya veo, todo el mundo ha notado eso excepto Lavender claro, no por nada se mostraron muy sonrientes aquel día-. No le gustaba el tono sugerente de su amiga, al parecer no le había quedado claro que su meta no era "conquistarlo" sino recuperar su amistad.

-No te entiendo.

-No te hagas, si no te conociera diría que hasta te sonrojabas cuando lo mirabas.

-Tonterías, ya te dije que no lo veo de esa forma; deseo que no se enoje conmigo ni ella, no los quiero de enemigos.

-Está bien, te creo. Pero no me gustaría que luego el que sufra sea Harry- Hermione se quedó un poco sorprendida al escuchar eso, pues el conflicto, si es que todavía se le puede decir así, era entre ella y el hermano de la chica. No veía en donde encajaba el de cabello azabache en todo esto.

-Si recuerdas que es su amigo, tu mejor amigo, ustedes tres siempre han sido unidos a pesar de cualquier situación; llevan 6 años casi de convivir y no soportaría verlo dividido por sus tontas peleas, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez como le hace para hablar con los dos? Prácticamente se tiene que partir a la mitad para que el otro no crea que tiene preferencias.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que sea tan extremo, es decir conmigo platica diferentes cosas que con Ron, a él le va a tener un poco más de confianza porque es hombre.

-Es cierto, pero si te pones a pensar puede tener contigo platicas mas sensatas que con mi hermano.- Al escuchar esto Hermione soltó una risita, haciéndole ver a su amiga que en eso tenía razón. Tan pronto como terminaron de estudiar, cada quien se fue a dormir.

-¿Cuándo se preparó esa poción? -preguntó Slughorn mientras contemplaba a Ron con interés profesional-. Lo digo porque, si se conservan mucho tiempo, sus efectos pueden potenciarse.

-Eso… eso lo explica todo -jadeó Harry mientras forcejeaba con Ron para impedir que le soltara un puñetazo a Slughorn-. Hoy… hoy es su cumpleaños, profesor -añadió con mirada implorante.

-Está bien. Pasen, pasen -cedió Slughorn-. Tengo todo lo necesario en mi bolsa. No es un antídoto difícil…

Ron irrumpió en el caldeado y atiborrado despacho de Slughorn, tropezó con un taburete adornado con borlas y recuperó el equilibrio agarrando a Harry por el cuello:

-Romilda no me ha visto tropezar, ¿verdad? -murmuró ansioso.

-Ella todavía no ha llegado -lo tranquilizó Harry mientras observaba cómo Slughorn abría su kit de pociones y añadía unos pellizcos de diversos ingredientes en una botellita de cristal.

-¡Uf, qué suerte! -dijo Ron-. ¿Cómo me ves?

-Muy guapo -dijo Slughorn con naturalidad, y le tendió un vaso de un líquido transparente-. Bébetelo, es un tónico para los nervios. Te tranquilizará hasta que llegue ella.

-Excelente -repuso Ron entusiasmado, y se bebió el antídoto de un ruidoso trago.

Harry y Slughorn lo observaron. Ron los miró con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta se fue desdibujando poco a poco hasta trocarse en una expresión de desconcierto.

-Veo que has vuelto a la normalidad, ¿eh? -sonrió Harry. Slughorn soltó una risita-. Gracias, profesor.

-De nada, amigo, de nada -dijo Slughorn. Ron se dejó caer en un sillón con cara de consternación-. Lo que necesita ahora es algo que le levante el ánimo. -Se acercó a una mesa llena de bebidas-. Tengo cerveza de mantequilla, vino… Y me queda una botella de un hidromiel criado en barrica de roble. Hum, tenía intención de regalársela a Dumbledore por Navidad… ¡Bueno -añadió encogiéndose de hombros-, no creo que eche de menos una cosa que nunca ha tenido! Bien, ¿la abrimos y celebramos el cumpleaños del señor Weasley? No hay nada como un buen licor para aliviar el dolor que produce un desengaño amoroso…

Soltó una risotada y Harry lo imitó. Era la primera vez que estaba casi a solas con Slughorn desde su fallido intento de sonsacarle el recuerdo auténtico. Quizá si conseguía mantenerlo de buen humor… quizá si bebían suficiente hidromiel criado en barrica de roble…

-Aquí tienen -dijo el profesor, y le entregó a cada uno una copa de hidromiel. Luego alzó la suya y

Brindó-: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ralph!…

-Ron -susurró Harry.

Pero Ron, sin prestar atención al brindis, ya se había llevado la copa a los labios y bebido el hidromiel. Tras un instante, el tiempo que tarda el corazón en dar un latido, Harry comprendió que pasaba algo grave, pero Slughorn no se dio cuenta.

-… ¡y que cumplas muchos más!

-¡Ron!

Este soltó su copa e hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón, pero se dejó caer de nuevo. Empezó a sacudir con violencia las extremidades y a echar espumarajos por la boca, y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

-¡Profesor! -exclamó Harry-. ¡Haga algo!

Slughorn parecía paralizado por la conmoción. Ron se retorcía y se asfixiaba, y la cara se le estaba poniendo azulada.

-Pero ¿qué…? Pero ¿cómo…? -farfulló Slughorn.

Harry saltó por encima de una mesita, se lanzó sobre el kit de pociones que el profesor había dejado abierto y empezó a sacar tarros y bolsitas. En la estancia resonaban los espantosos gargarismos que hacía Ron al respirar. Entonces encontró lo que buscaba: la piedra con aspecto de riñón reseco que Slughorn le había cogido en la clase de Pociones.

Harry se precipitó sobre Ron, le separó las mandíbulas y le metió el bezoar en la boca. Su amigo dio una fuerte sacudida, emitió un jadeo vibrante y de pronto se quedó flácido e inmóvil.

Iba con más prisa que la de costumbre, era uno de marzo, cumpleaños de Ronald Weasley. Ahora que volvían a ser de nuevo amigos, o al menos para ella, le apuraba verlo y felicitarlo pues después de alimentarse haría tarea en la biblioteca y quien sabe qué tiempo se llevaría en aquella labor.

-Hola Ginny –bajando de las escaleras de su habitación vio que la pelirroja estaba a punto de salir, por lo que apresuró su paso para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué tal, Hermione?- le pareció un poco extraño que su contestación hubiera sido un poco fría, casi grosera, pensó que tal vez porque llevaba prisa de ir a algún lado.

-Bien, busco a tu hermano- al hacer mención de este, la pelirroja cambio su semblante.

-Supongo que no has visto a Harry.

-No me gusta tu tono, ¿pasó algo? Tiene que ver con Harry, solo dime que está bien.

-No, es con mi hermano. Está en la enfermería, Hermione.- Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, empezando a crear un sentimiento en su interior y haciendo que su mente comenzara a imaginarse todo tipo de escenarios mortales que pudieron ocasionar el accidente a su amigo, solo esperaba que no haya sido demasiado grave.- Voy en camino a verlo, me puedes acompañar si quieres.

-Por supuesto.- Y las dos emprendieron camino hacia la enfermería.

-No era así como imaginábamos darle nuestro obsequio -dijo George con gesto compungido. Dejó un gran paquete envuelto para regalo en la mesilla de noche de su hermano y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

-Sí, él debía estar consciente -añadió Fred.

-Fuimos a Hogsmeade y lo esperábamos para darle la sorpresa… -continuó George.

-¿Estaban en Hogsmeade? -preguntó Ginny.

-Nos planteábamos comprar Zonko -explicó Fred-. Queríamos convertirla en nuestra sucursal en Hogsmeade, pero ¿de qué nos serviría si ya no los dejan salir los fines de semana para adquirir nuestros productos? En fin, ahora eso no importa.

Acercó una silla a la de Harry y contempló el pálido rostro de Ron.

-¿Cómo pasó exactamente, Harry?

Éste volvió a relatar lo que ya había contado un montón de veces a Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey, Hermione y Ginny.

-…y entonces le metí el bezoar por el gaznate y él empezó a respirar un poco mejor. Slughorn fue a pedir ayuda y acudieron la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey, que lo subieron aquí. Dicen que se pondrá bien. La enfermera cree que tendrá que quedarse en la enfermería una semana, tomando esencia de ruda…

-Vaya suerte que se te ocurriera lo del bezoar —comentó George.

-La suerte fue que hubiera uno en la habitación -puntualizó Harry. Se le helaba la sangre cada vez que pensaba en lo que habría sucedido si no hubiera dado con aquella piedra, Ron era su mejor amigo y por nada del mundo desearía que algo malo le pasara. Al menos no otra vez.

-¿Lo saben ya papá y mamá? -le preguntó Fred a Ginny.

-Sí, ya lo han visto. Llegaron hace una hora. Ahora están en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no tardarán en volver…

Se quedaron en silencio y observaron a Ron, que decía algo en sueños.

-Entonces, ¿el veneno estaba en la bebida? -preguntó Fred con voz queda.

-Sí -contestó Harry, que no dejaba de pensarlo y se alegró de esa oportunidad para hablar del asunto otra vez-. Slughorn nos lo sirvió…

-¿Pudo ponerle algo en la copa a Ron sin que tú lo vieras?

-Supongo que sí, pero ¿por qué iba a querer envenenarlo?

Oía como discutían y posiblemente encontraban un presunto culpable, poco a poco, debido a sus cavilaciones la chica de cabellera castaña solo podía pensar en la persona que se encontraba en la camilla, haciendo que el ruido de alrededor se apagara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tan pronto volvieran a tratarse alguien lo envenenaría? Era absurdo, el único delito o acto grave que alguna vez cometía era el ignorar a todo el mundo mientras se perdía comiendo. Se encontraban todos preocupados, aunque no todos. Se le hizo un poco raro que entre ellos no estuviera su novia, llegó a pensar que tal vez nadie le había avisado; pensó que a pesar de que no le caía bien la chica, debería de hacerle saber lo que había pasado con Ronald. Estaba decidida, le diría al respecto.

Regresando a escuchar la conversación que entablaban los demás, pudo escuchar que sugerían que el envenenamiento de Ron lo pudo provocar alguna persona que esté enojado con el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Yo no creo que esto tenga nada que ver con el quidditch, pero sí veo relación entre los dos ataques -intervino Hermione.

-¿Qué relación? -preguntó Fred.

-Bueno, ambos tendrían que haber resultado mortales, pero no ha sido así, aunque de chiripa. Y por otra parte ni el veneno ni el collar afectaron a la persona a la que supuestamente tenían que matar. Claro que -añadió con aire pensativo-, en cierta manera, esto convierte al autor de las agresiones en aún más peligroso, porque por lo visto no le importa a cuántos tenga que quitar de en medio hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Esta idea que se le había formulado en la cabeza, los dejó especulando una vez más. Se volteó a prestar atención a su amigo, se encontraba en una silla al lado de su cama. Se veía un poco pálido, pero era cuestión de que las medicinas fueran surgiendo efecto.

—Err… ii… oon… —susurró de pronto Ron con voz ronca.

Ese murmullo por su parte, hizo que la esperanza fuera creciendo en su interior, lo que suponía que se iba a mejorar. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó de sus labios, pensando en que podría quedarse tal vez a cuidarlo un raro, claro después de los señores Weasley.

Del otro lado de la cama se hallaba sentado el chico de la cicatriz, como todos estaban muy ocupados platicando acerca de lo sucedido, se concedió unos segundos para apreciar a la bella chica que cuidaba del su mejor amigo. Sentía que la mirada que le dedicaba no era de amigos. Puede que este accidente que tuviera la acercara más a Ron, incluso llegando a que ella se "vuelva a enamorar de él".

 _No sabes lo que diera porque me mires de la misma forma_ , quiso decirle.

 _Todo a su tiempo_ , le dijo la conciencia.


	13. Capitulo 13

Hermione y Harry se levantaron en un momento que vieron que era mejor dejar a la familia cuidar de Ron, y Hagrid decidió salir con ello; no supo en qué rato pero llegó al saber que uno de su amigos y ex alumno se encontraba en la enfermería.,

Hermione iba más tranquila que en la mañana que llegó junto con Ginny. Se fue junto con ella hasta la torre de Gryffindor, sin intercambiar palabra, solo una que otra mirada de preocupación como si le transmitiera aquel sentimiento de querer proteger no solo a Ron, sino a él también. Casi al despedirse de ella, soltó una frase como si llevaran todo el rato charlando.

-Pienso decirle a Lavender sobre el estado de su novio.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Pienso que es lo mejor, y si mal no recuerdo, la mayoría de los que hemos estado cuidándolo no ha salido prácticamente. Así que pienso ser yo quien le diga y espero no se enoje.

-Eso último que dijiste no creo que sea probable. De echo pienso que eres la que menos tiene probabilidades de salir ilesa de una plática con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Piensa, no le caes bien y de paso le dices que su Ro-Ro está en la enfermería. Hasta podría pensar que tú lo hiciste solo porque ellos siguen juntos.

-Tienes razón -escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Hermione era demasiado rara, pero ahí estaba pronunciándola, solo por eso una sonrisa amenazó con pintarse en su rostro. Pensó que su amiga no se iba a dar cuenta. Error.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada

-Tu semblante dice otra cosa- estaba entrecerrando los ojos, le pareció un gesto dulce.

-Ignórame. Creo que es hora de dormir, hasta mañana.

-Harry Potter no puedes cortarme la conversación.

-Está bien. Es que dijiste que tenía razón con lo de Lavender, lo cual fue raro que tú le dieras la razón a ninguna persona.

-Ah, eso. Es cierto, pero creo que mejor tú deberías de hablar con ella.- Acto seguido se dio media vuelta hacia su habitación, dejando a Harry solo hasta que las palabras de ella hicieron clic en su mente: debía informar a la novia de su mejor amigo que este se encontraba en la enfermería.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras pudo escuchar que su amigo le gritaba:

-¡No lo pienso hacer Hermione!

-Que cobarde eres- se resignó a contestarle.

Harry después de ir a visitar por la mañana a su amigo, retomaba sus actividades: comenzando por el desayuno y luego a clases, hacer un poco de tarea si le encargaban, pero su actividad preferida era ir con su mejor amiga a la biblioteca, pues era el único momento del día que tenía para pasarla juntos, ya que prácticamente la tarde después de clases la ocupaba para las practicas del equipo de Gryffindor. Ni pensar de quedarse a platicar hasta tarde con Hermione, pues de seguro con lo ocupada que estaba no se quedaría con el platicando.

Terminó de desayunar, preguntándose en donde podría estar su amiga. De seguro aparecería después, debía estar alistándose para ir a clases. Estaba a punto de pararse del comedor cuando sintió que alguien lo volvía a sentar en el lugar que estaba antes. Se dio la vuelta y luna le dirigió una amable sonrisa, como si segundos antes no lo hubiera empujado. Estaba a punto de reclamar pero su amiga se adelantó.

-¿Qué tal, Harry? Te he notado solo esta mañana.

-Amm… Es que me estoy apurando para clases, debo darme prisa.

-Lamento que quieras evadirme.

Rayos, se dio cuenta.

-No, no es eso. Es que llegaré tarde a… - sin entrar en muchos detalles, se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano y salió de allí.

Agradecido (y más tranquilo, debía admitirlo), estaba a punto de doblar el pasillo cuando notó que la novia de su mejor amigo le hablaba, probablemente le iba a contar algo sobre Ron o reclamarle algo. Se apresuró a caminar, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta que la vio y asi evitar lo que venga por su parte. Un reclamo o gritos.

Al fin llegó a su salón, por lo que pudo sentirse a salvo, pues esta clase no la tomaba ella. Aunque si lo seguía buscando al menos había retrasado el momento de su charla/regaño.

La clase duró mucho para él, pues ese día se sentía un poco desanimado, no había visto a su mejor amiga, ni en la sala común ni cuando fue a desayunar. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla por lo menos, al final del día.

Entre clases Hermione intentaba buscar con la mirada a Lavender, pues bien sabía que su mejor amigo no lo iba a hacer. Intentó preguntando a sus amigas para saber qué clases tenia y así poder encontrarla más rápido, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron miradas de odio y rechazo seguido de "no te importa donde esté".

Cansada y con un poco de hambre, fue hacia el Gran Comedor.

Se dispuso a comenzar su comida cuando vio que entraba al lugar la chica que tanto estaba esperando, aunque suene extraño. Inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba comiendo y se dirigió a hablarle, procurando que fuera de una manera amable para no "alterarla".

-Hola, Lavender.

-¿Nos hablamos?

-Solo por esta ocasión, hay algo que debo decirte-. Esperaba que se comportara de buena manera y que no se pusiera como loca cuando le de la noticia.- Ha pasado algo delicado con Ron que deberías saber.

La chica estaba a punto de responderle, pero al escuchar que mencionaban a su Ro-Ro quedó muda.

-¿Le paso algo a Ron? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste? –el grado de desesperación de la voz de la chica incrementaba con cada pregunta que hacía, al punto de que Hermione acabó por tomarla del brazo (cuidando de no hacerle el más mínimo daño, por supuesto), y sacarla al pasillo para platicar más a gusto y sin la mirada de sus amigas.

-Primero: cálmate. Segundo: no me grites acusándome de que fui yo quien lo lastimó. Y tercero…

-Tercero: yo lo cuidaré de ahora en adelante, porque sé que de seguro aprovechaste de que yo no sabía nada para quedarte con él, sola en la enfermería. Porque, ¿está en la enfermería cierto?

-Si

-Está bien -. Sin despedirse ni un gracias por su parte, se fue inmediatamente de allí dejando a Hermione enojada y sola. _No vuelvo hacer de samaritana y menos con esa clase de personas_ , se dijo. _Quiero hacer las paces y todo lo que obtengo son gritos de una tonta niña cursi_.

Trató de calmarse antes de proseguir con su comida, aunque ya no le daba confianza regresar a comer, no vaya a ser que le hayan puesto alguna poción a su plato, aunque pensándolo bien, el mal rato que le hizo pasar le quitó el apetito. Así que solo fue a recoger su bolsa con sus pertenencias y se fue a la siguiente clase.

Hasta ese momento, pensó, se le hacía extraño no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos a excepción de Luna, que se le veía muy risueña como de costumbre. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo. Pero no se preocuparía por ello ya que sus clases a veces no coinciden. Ya se encontrarían en algún momento.

Su clase había finalizado, por lo que al salir se fue con intención de hacer tarea en la sala común. Iba pensando en muchas cosas a la vez

Entonces se encontró con cierta chica a la que no tenía ni la mínima pizca de ganas de ver. Magnifico, ahora debía de enfrentarse a la "bestia".

-Ahí estas-. Se dirigió a él con su voz chillante de siempre, tal vez la voz era lo de menos, pero lo malo es que lo siguiera por asuntos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Si?- le contestó con tono aburrido.

-Quiero decirte que me siento indignada porque nadie me contó que mi Ron se encuentra en la enfermería.

-Y...

-Pues que debía de cuidarlo desde un principio, y no tu o alguien más.- por el tono utilizado en la última frase supuso que estaba hablando de Hermione, y que ella le había contado sobre lo ocurrido.

-Está bien, si llega a ocurrir otro percance te lo diré.

-Por supuesto. Es un poco molesto que te enteres tarde de noticias importantes, sobre todo cuando es sobre la persona que te importa. Es más, si Ron estuviera ya sano y me reclamara por no ir a visitarlo le diría que yo no tengo la culpa, que traté de averiguar porque no lo veía por ningún lado...

Harry empezó a caminar alejándose y dejándola con todo el recital que parlaba Lavender, pero no contaba con que la chica siguiera platicando con él y siguiéndolo hacia donde iba.

Llegó un momento en que ya no escuchaba su voz, y no porque la ignorara, sino porque vio a lo lejos que su amiga, a quien no había visto en todo el día, seguía derecho rumbo a la biblioteca. Lástima, él iba con una pequeña molestia al lado, porque si, Lavender era molesta cuando se agarraba con su verborrea acerca de Ron y su relación con él.

Así que solo se conformó con verla irse y perdiéndola por la multitud de alumnos que en ese instante circulaban por los pasillos; ni siquiera intentó llamarla, pues sabía que su "acompañante" haría caras y hasta protestaría por su presencia.

Se imaginó corriendo detrás de ella, y por qué no, el día en que le confesara lo que sentía. Tal vez suene un poco egoísta pero él iba a lograr que Hermione olvidara a Ron. Bueno, tal vez no tan drástico, solo que se olvidara románticamente de él. Claro que seguiría siendo amigo de Ron, así como ella también, solo no quería que cuando le preguntaran a la castaña quien era su mejor amigo y compañero que le apoyaba en todo y, que si bien no la entendía la mayor parte del día, le lograba sonreír a cualquier hora del día.

De repente sintió que se bajaba de su perfecta nube. O más bien alguien hizo que descendiera.

Era Lavender que le hablaba y que le jalaba de la túnica.

-Oye, ¿por qué no hablas con Ron de esto? -le sugirió Harry.

-¡Lo haría si pudiera, pero cuando entro a verlo siempre está durmiendo! -se quejó Lavender.

-¿Ah, sí? -se asombró Harry, pues él lo encontraba completamente despierto todas las veces que subía a la enfermería, muy interesado en las noticias sobre la disputa entre Dumbledore y Snape y dispuesto a insultar a McLaggen en cuanto fuera posible.

-¿Sigue yendo a visitarlo Hermione Granger? -preguntó de pronto Lavender.

-Sí, me parece que sí. Es lo normal, ¿no? Son amigos -contestó Harry, un tanto incómodo.

-¿Amigos? No me hagas reír. ¡Ella pasó semanas sin dirigirle la palabra cuando Ron empezó a salir conmigo! Pero supongo que quiere hacer las paces con él ahora que se ha vuelto tan interesante…

-¿Crees que es interesante que te envenenen?

-¡Claro que no! Solo me refiero a que su presencia en la enfermería está de más, además, no confió en ella.

-Ni ella en ti.

-Pero la diferencia es que yo soy la novia de Ron-. Está bien. Esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Mira, si tanto te molesta que ella vaya a visitarlo díselo a Ron. Si duerme, despiértalo y díselo. En cuanto a Hermione: no vuelvas a decir que su presencia sobra en cualquier lado. Puede que a ti te incomode su presencia, pero la realidad es que sientes envidia por ella. Ella es mejor que tú.

-¿Qué? –la cara de la chica parecía de incrédula, pero Harry podía ver en su expresión que algo había de razón en lo que dijo. Por lo que la dejó sola y se fue a descansar un rato de todo ese alboroto.

Caminando concentrada en la tarea que debía entregar para dentro de una semana y recordando todo lo visto en su clase, se dirigía con rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

De frente, venía a punto de encontrarse con ella cierta chica de cabello rubio, que su mirada inspiraba un poco de misterio pero sobretodo confianza; claro que cuando uno llegaba a conocerla mejor podías darte cuenta que ella era única.

-Hola Hermione –su dulce voz parecía que no era suficiente para sacar de sus cavilaciones a la castaña. Pues parecía que no la había visto pasar a su lado hace tan solo un instante. Por lo que se dispuso a alcanzarla y al hacerlo le tocó el hombro para que se diera cuenta que la estaba saludando, o que la saludó.

Su manó se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero ella volteó hacia el lado derecho, por lo que pensó que alguien le quería jugar una broma, pero cuando su vista regresó al frente pudo ver que era Luna quien estaba a su lado.

-Luna, me espantaste. No creí que tu…

-Te hablé pero creo que no prestaste atención.

-¿Si? Perdona es que estoy pensando en, bueno en muchas cosas.

-¿Alguno tiene nombre?- su cara al preguntar aquello parecía que esperaba una respuesta positiva, pero no lucia tan ansiosa como Ginny cuando pregunta ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente porque Luna no es como las demás chicas que se la pasan hablando de chicos.

-Eh… Para tu suerte, no.

-Oh, descuida. Yo solo quería estar al pendiente de tu situación, ya sabes por si algún día necesitaras un consejo.

-Que considerada eres y te agradezco de verdad, pero por el momento no creo necesitar ese tipo de ayuda-. Dicho esto se deshizo de su agarre y empezó a caminar un poco más deprisa, pues aparentemente quería darle clases sobre ese tipo de temas. Algo que no estaba en su agenda, o al menos en lo más próximo.

-Incluso puedes hablar conmigo de lo que pasó con Ron-. Y dio justo en el clavo. Se detuvo un momento para analizar lo que decía. Hacerle caso a hablar con ella o no. Al fin y al cabo, la hermana del susodicho ya estaba enterada de eso.

-Mira Luna, no es que no te aprecie como para hablar de mis problemas, pero tal vez hablar de eso contigo te pueda aburrir-. No sabía si podía decirle todo sin que pareciera demasiada dramática la situación.

-Para nada, enserio. Pero si estás de acuerdo puedes guárdatelo para ti o para Ginny.

-Está bien, pero supongo que ahorita no podríamos hablar. Tal vez debamos una tarde ponernos de acuerdo, ¿te agrada la idea?

-Estupendo, nos veremos el fin de semana.- Con una sonrisa y con un saludo de su mano se fue del lugar.

Unos segundos más tarde que terminara esa conversación, se puso a reflexionar: si solo le cuenta a una persona sus "cosas" no había manera de que supiera que estaba platicando con Ginny al respecto. A menos que ella se le haya salido comentar eso.

Ya arreglaría más tarde ese asunto con su amiga. Por ahora, lo más importante era ir a la biblioteca para sacar algunos libros. Al estar allí, la señora Pince la saludó pero a Hermione de repente sintió un déjà vu. Lo confirmó cuando la bibliotecaria le preguntó si antes no se había llevado los libros que necesitaba.

Después de esa escena de confusión debía llegar a su habitación para poner en orden algunos apuntes y repasar sus clases. Pero una charla peculiar, y con voces conocidas la hizo entretenerse en su camino. Eran Harry y Cormac quienes al parecer discutían sobre el próximo partido de Gryffindor. No era chismosa, eso lo sabía, la única razón por la que se quedó escuchando fue porque mencionaron su nombre en la conversación.

 _-Espero que vaya tu amiga Granger después de todo, sabes. Puede que tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero creo que aun puedo ganármela._


End file.
